Omnia Vincit Amor
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: The sequel to Everything. Phoebe & Cole are together, but trying to keep their relationship secret. Piper & Leo just added to their family, Paige & Henry just began theirs, and Prue & Andy are expecting again. Life's good, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: **7 months after Everything

"Okay, so what do we have on these prophesized children of yours, Pheebs?"

The question from Piper was directed at Phoebe, but she didn't notice. She was too busy day dreaming about Cole and the possible outcomes of tonight.

She had been seeing Cole Turner, her soul mate, for months now, but they had decided that it was best to keep their relationship a secret from everyone. Her sisters, although they had been nicer to Cole in the past months, wouldn't take too well to the idea of them back together. Originally, they planned to tell them in a week or so, but that week gradually turned into a month, then another, and another.

Today was the day that she absolutely had to tell Cole, and she was growing very nervous.

They were going out tonight, and she knew that it was imperative that she tell him. Charleigh had agreed to watch Ben and the other kids with Billie. Everyone else had other plans and she assumed that they all thought she was going to work late.

"Earth to Phoebe!" Paige called as she laid three-month-old Gennie down in the pack-n-play.

"Huh?"

"Phoebe, are you even paying attention?" her oldest sister, Prue, asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Okay, then." Piper said, "Unless it's about the prophecies I think it can wait."

Prue gave Phoebe a scrutinizing look, but dropped the subject. "All right." Piper said from her place on the old couch, The Book of Shadows next to her, "Did anyone find anything out?"

She looked at her sisters but they all replied "No."

"Argh!" Phoebe said, turning back toward the window to watch the rain fall. _'What am I going to do?' _she thought. At the same time, the same time Leo and Andy orbed in.

Piper walked over to Leo and kissed him. "Hi, honey."

"Hi." was all Leo said and that's when Piper realized his solemn expression.

"What's wrong, Leo? What did you find out?"

"Nothing is essentially wrong, but..."

"But what?" Prue asked impatiently, struggling to get up from her chair.

"Leo has lost his trust in the Elders." Andy finished as he helped her up.

"Huh?" Phoebe said as she turned toward the group again.

"Not this again, Pheebs." Paige said, annoyed, "You gotta pay attention."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I was thinking again."

"Thinking about what?" Prue asked again.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Phoebe, it's not 'nothing' if it keeps you distracted from this. I know you and you're the one who gets really stuck on the whole magic thing, so it has to be important if you get distracted that easily."

"Seriously, Prue. It's nothing."

"Phoebe Grace Halliwell, don't lie to me!"

"Shhh!" Paige said as she went over to check on Gennie and Gwen. "I just got them to sleep."

"Sorry." Prue said, Phoebe however was still thinking about the way Prue yelled at her, over what? Not telling her what she was thinking? _'Her hormones are definitely out of whack.'_

"Prue, did you just long name me?"

Prue shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Yeah."

"You never long name me unless it's something that you're really angry about."

"So? I was really angry."

"For what? Me not telling you what I was thinking about? That's odd."

"It's not just that," Piper said, "You've been acting weird all week."

"Yeah," Paige said entering their conversation, "Like random mood swings and just like weird distance-y like today."

"Whoa, is this gang up on Phoebe day and nobody told me again?"

"Phoebe, this isn't the time for joking." Prue said sternly, "What's going on with you?"

Phoebe turned her head back toward the window watching the rain fall again.

"Phoebe!" Piper called, "Prue's talking to you."

"Nothing's wrong with me okay! I'm just thinking!"

Leo, noticing the fight was about to get serious tried to diffuse the situation. "Uhm, when I went Up There," he began but was cut off by Cole fading in.

"Hello there, everyone!" he said too cheerfully, but when he noticed the tension in the room he frowned. "What's going on?"

Prue, ignoring him, turned back toward Phoebe, but she was gone and they heard the door close.

"Oh, come on!" Paige said exasperated, as they began to walk towards the door.

Prue materialized in a swirl of orbs just behind Phoebe as she grabbed her purse off of the table.

"Phoebe!" Prue said and Phoebe jumped.

"Prue! How the hell did you get down here so fast?" Then she remembered her sister's tendency to orb over the last eight months.

Prue smirked and tried to block her way. "The perks of being pregnant with little Adler." She patted her stomach when she said Adler.

Phoebe gave a humorless smile and side-stepped her sister, as the others were coming down the stairs.

She walked over to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Piper asked.

Without looking back, Phoebe stepped out the front door and simply said, "Charleigh needs a ride home from school."

__ Ring. Ring. Ring._

Cole's phone was going off, but he barely noticed it. He was too busy listening to the family's reasons why Phoebe has been acting weird. Another ring and then the phone stopped.

"Maybe, it's because she's lonely?" Paige suggested and Cole smirked to himself. _'Phoebe's definitely not lonely.'_

"Maybe she misses Coop." At Piper's suggestion Cole felt his anger and jealousy rise and without thinking, he blurted out, "Phoebe's problem has **nothing** to do with _Coop_."

All of the sisters glared at him. "So, Cole," Prue said in a tone which he knew she was trying intimidate him, "What do you think Phoebe's problem is, then?"

_'Dammit.'_ Cole thought, _'I should've kept my mouth shut.' _

"Well?" Piper asked.

"Well..." he dragged the word out, "What about Leo's situation? We should find out about what happened up there."

"Ha." Paige said, "Nice try, but you were there when we decided to wait for Phoebe to come back." _Ring. Ring. Ring._

_'Yes! Saved by the bell!'_ "Sorry, ladies," he said glancing down at his cell phone, "But I've got to take this."

Prue crossed her arms over her chest, Paige rolled her guys, and Piper sighed, but none of them tried to stop him as he walked out the attic door.

"Turner," he said into the phone.

"Hey." Phoebe's voice came through. "I'm going to take Charleigh home to get her and Ben's things because they're going to be spending the night there with Billie and the other kids."

"Okay, but why aren't you telling one of your sisters? They're worried about you."

She sighed, "I know they are, but I just don't feel like talking. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me and they just won't accept that as an answer."

"I understand that, but you have been acting a little strange lately and they're just worried about you. They're your sisters, it's their job."

"How have I been acting strange?" Phoebe asked sounded affronted.

"Well, it's just like they said. One minute you're happy and laughing and the next thing, you're angry. Then sometimes you just like go somewhere. I mean, you're physically there, but you're mentally gone. Like you're contemplating something or day dreaming."

She realized that there was truth behind those words, but they didn't know what she was going through right now. They didn't know that she just needed to think sometimes. "I'm sorry." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, but will you talk about it with me tonight?"

"Yeah." She said, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Okay." He said, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too." She said as she hung up.

Cole walked back into the attic and the sisters continued to glare at him.

Prue was the first one to speak, "Who was that?"

"That was..." He trailed off, not knowing if he should tell them that Phoebe had called him instead of them. "Phoebe." He said, deciding that they should've already known she was agitated and didn't want to talk to them right now.

"Why'd she call you?" Paige asked.

"She said she was stopping off at her apartment to get some of Charleigh's and Ben's things."

"Why?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Well, they're staying here for the night. I assumed you knew that."

"Not why are they getting their stuff!" She exclaimed, "Why did she call you and not one of us?"

"Uhm, well... I'm not entirely sure. She seemed kind of annoyed when she left, and when she called she did too."

"I guess that makes sense." Prue said, "So, Cole, what do you think is wrong with Phoebe?"

"Uhh..."

Phoebe pulled up to Halliwell Manor with Charleigh. She turned off the car and undid her seatbelt. Charleigh looked over at her.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"There's something not right. You seem kinda off."

"Nope. I'm completely fine."

She looked at her skeptically, but opened the door and went into the house. Phoebe followed behind her.

She walked in the door, after Charleigh, to find Andy, Leo, and Henry all in the living room with the kids. She heard shouting from upstairs. One of her sisters.

"What are you hiding!" Prue. Definitely Prue, but who was she yelling at?

She looked over at the guys and Henry was the one to answer. "Cole," was all he said and she sighed. They were getting along so well! Of course, they would have to start arguing now.

She bounded up the stairs and opened the attic door. Cole was sitting in the old trunk and her sisters were standing at odd spots around the room. _'They're ganging up on him. Why now?'_

She cleared her throat to make them aware of her presence, but the only people who looked her way were Cole and Paige. Piper and Prue continued to glare at Cole.

"Phoebe." Cole said the relief evident in his voice. "You're back."

Piper, then, looked over at her and forced a smile. "Hi, Pheebs."

"Hey, Piper." she said. "What's going on here?"

"Cole is hiding something." Prue said, still not facing her sister.

"What? What happened?" Phoebe asked growing alarmed. _'What did he get himself into? What did he get _us_ into?'_

"We were sitting here trying to figure out what your problem is lately-"

"What? I already told you I don't have a problem. I'm just thinking a lot."

"You keep saying that, but you're acting totally weird." Paige interjected.

She opened her mouth to reply but Charleigh entered the room. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Are you staying here for a while? I wanted to know if I could go running for a little."

"Running?" Piper asked confused. "Why are you running?"

"I'm going to try out for soccer at school."

"Oh. Well, I hope you make the team, sweetie." She said smiling at her.

"Thanks."

"Sure. I don't have to do anything until later, so I'll be here."

"Oh my gosh!" Paige suddenly yelled. "We have to figure this out tomorrow. I have to get ready for my date with Henry tonight. I gotta go. Bye! Love you!" She called as she left the room.

"I should probably be getting ready, too." Piper added, walking behind her. "Leo and I are going to see that new movie tonight."

"All right, Pipe." Prue said. "Have fun."

"So, Mom, I'm going to go, okay?"

"Sure. If you need me call me on my cell phone."

"Okay." she assured, as she left too, leaving Prue, Phoebe and Cole alone in the attic.

"You." Prue said turning around and pointing an accusative finger at Cole. "And you." she said doing the same to Phoebe. "Have some serious explaining to do."

"Prue, there's nothing wrong with me." Phoebe insisted.

"And I am not hiding anything," Cole added.

"Then why are you acting so odd?"

"I'm not!" They both cried in unison.

"Prue," Phoebe uttered. "Don't you have something to do tonight that you need to get ready for?"

"Haha, nice try. You're not going to get out of this that easily."

She groaned.

"Phoebe? Prue? Aren't we supposed to find out what happened 'Up There' with Leo and Andy?"

"Yes! Yes, we were. Why don't you go down and get him, Prue?"

"We should wait until everyone is here." Prue smirked.

"Ugh!" Phoebe shouted. "Is there any way to convince you that I'm fine?"

"Nope, so you should start explaining what's wrong."

"Nothing!"

Prue was about to retort when Cole suddenly spoke. "I've gotta go."

"You're not going anywhere, buddy." Prue warned him.

"The Elders are calling me."

"The Elders?" Phoebe asked and Cole nodded. "What happened must've been big."

"I don't know, but I'll go find out," he said as he faded out.

"Now, you." Prue demanded, "Explain."

"Mommy!" Ben called. "Matt is bein' a copycat!"

Phoebe smirked. "Looks like I have a situation to handle."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!"

"Ben, I'm right here. Calm down." She bent down in front of him and he seemed to settle down a little. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Mafew is bein' a copycat! Everythin' I do he does!"

"Well, baby, you're his big cousin. He wants to be just like you because he loves you so much."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I guess that's 'kay," he said, now seeming proud that his cousin wanted to be like him.

"Okay. Now go play with Matt and Little Andy." He smiled and turned around to go find his cousins, but Little Andy was standing in the doorway.

"Auntie Phoebe?"

"Yes?"

"Can I not be Liddle Andy anymore?"

"What's wrong with being Little Andy?" Prue said, growing confused as to why her son didn't like his name.

"'Cause I'm not liddle anymore, I'm a big boy."

"Okay, buddy," Prue replied. "How about we call you..." she pause to think."AJ"

He wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Why AJ?"

"Because," Prue explained, "your name is Andy Junior, and instead of Andy Junior, we can call you AJ for short."

"'Kay," he agreed.

"Okay, then, AJ, why don't you go play with the other kids," Phoebe suggested, "because your mommy has to go get ready for her date with your daddy tonight."

During their date that night Andy told Prue something that completely shocked her.

"Prue, I was thinking about clipping my wings and getting my job as an inspector back."

"What? Where is this coming from, Andy? I thought that you loved being a whitelighter." 

"I do. It's just that our third son is going to be born next month and our boys are growing up and I'm not."

"Andy, that doesn't matter. You'll be able to see them grow up if you're a whitelighter. If you're just a mortal again, I– I just can't take the risk of losing you again. It was too hard the first time."

"I understand, Prue. I really do, but please just try to see it from my point of view. One day you'll grow old and you'll eventually die. I don't want to lose you. I need your support, please. Henry is an officer and—"

"And Paige worries about him every time he leaves!"

"Prue, I worry about you every time you leave! Just please. I need you."

Although she didn't quite agree, Prue nodded. "Okay. Just please be careful."

He smiled. "I always am. I'm going to go 'Up There' after our date." _

Phoebe arrived at her apartment at 7:30. She had to hurry; her date with Cole was at eight, and she could not, under any circumstances cancel this date. She was finally going to tell him tonight.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Phoebe decided to leave her hair down.

Cole faded in a moment later, looking somewhat annoyed.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Phoebe," he said, "you look absolutely radiant." She smiled at his compliment, but noticed how he dodged her question.

"Cole, what's wrong? What happened when you were 'Up There?'"

"Nothing, and I mean nothing. I went 'Up There' hoping to find out what they told Leo and Andy, but they just said that they would need to discuss something with me later. I mean, I was kind of glad that I got out of Prue's third degree, but I was annoyed that they called me there to tell me that they were going to call me again to discuss something."

Phoebe nodded. "I understand."  
"Okay," Cole said, trying to change the subject back to the night they had planned. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," she said as she nodded again. Cole took her hand and faded her into the parking lot. They walked up to his car and got in. They had a pleasant drive to the restaurant, talking, laughing, and flirting, but as soon as they sat down, Phoebe could feel the pressure mounting.

Cole could tell that there was something wrong with Phoebe, but chose not to discuss it right away. It may end up being an argument and why spoil a perfectly good night before it started?

They had just gotten their meals when Phoebe decided that she was going to tell him now.

"Cole, I have something I need to talk with you about."

"Okay," he said sounding uncertain.

"Well, these past couple of weeks have been hard on me, and I know you want to know why…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure if she could go through with this any longer, and to stall she took a sip of her water.

She looked up, and Cole was looking at her expectantly. She couldn't make eye contact with him, so she stared just to the right of his face. "Well," she began, "it's because I – Oh, my gosh! Is that _Paige and Henry?_"

"What," Cole asked. He was confused, but it only took him a moment to realize what Phoebe was talking about. He turned his head to the right and saw Paige and Henry sitting at a table.

He turned back toward Phoebe.

"Crap," she hissed. "How long have they been there?"

"I don't know. I didn't even realize it was them until you said something."

"This is bad. Do you think they saw us? We've gotta get out of here."

"Phoebe, don't you think it's time that we've told your sisters about us? I mean it's been like seven months."

"No, Cole. Not right now. Not by having Paige see us in a restaurant. Can we please leave?"

"Only if you promise to tell me what you were going to say as soon as we leave."

"Okay."

"You have to promise."

She sighed with annoyance, "I promise."

"Where do you want to go?"

"The beach?"

"Okay. Uh, excuse me," Cole called the waiter. "Can we have the check please?"

"Of course, Sir," he said as he handed him the check.

Cole paid and they left.

They arrived at the beach and Phoebe walked to the edge of the water. It was eight thirty and there was no one else on the beach.

Cole walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She allowed him to hold her for a while before she spoke.

"Mmm," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't you wish that we could just stop time for a little and stay like this? No worries, no uncertainties. Just us. On the beach. Like this."

"Phoebe," his voice sounded firm as he turned her around to face him. "What is going on?"

She looked at the sand. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever. She had to tell him, and she was going to now.

"Cole," she braced herself for what she was about to say, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what," he said momentarily confused and despite her anxiety, she smiled, remembering he said the exact same thing when she had told him she was pregnant with Ben.

Cole stood there with his mouth wide open. Of all the things he thought could've been wrong this wasn't even on his list. This wasn't anything wrong.

This was so right.

Of course it wasn't the best timing, considering that they haven't even told her sisters about them yet, but they had talked about having more children in the future. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Phoebe hadn't spoken.

"Phoebe, why were you so upset about this?"

"I wasn't upset. I was nervous. I didn't know how you would react, my sisters are going to be angry that we haven't told them about us, and things just haven't been right around this time for me for years."

He seemed to have ignored the last part of her confession. "Phoebe, I'm elated and your sisters will be too as soon as we tell them. We can tell them right now."

Phoebe immediately put up her hand to stop him. "Cole, I don't think we should right now. I mean I just told you. We should be able to keep this special to us for a little."

"Okay," he relinquished, "but we should at least tell them us about us."

"Can we please not? I don't feel like arguing with them tonight and that's exactly what it will turn into."

Cole seemed to ponder this for a little, before finally agreeing.

"Thank you so much," she said as she pulled him even closer to her then they already were and kissed him.

The next morning Cole woke up to find that Phoebe wasn't in the bed. He stretched and looked over at the clock. 8 o'clock.

"Phoebe," he called, but he didn't hear a reply.

He walked out into the hallway and heard the shower running. As he got closer to the door, he heard her voice coming from within.

He cracked open the door and listened. She was singing.

"…Why can't you see, you belong with me…"

He chuckled silently and closed the door. Then he went and got himself dressed with the clothes that he brought with him. They were going to go over to the manor for brunch with her sisters and Victor.

When Phoebe was finally showered and ready, she found Cole sitting on the couch waiting for her.

He smiled at her and she gave him a weary smile in return.

"What," he asked growing concerned.

"What, what?" she replied trying to appear innocent.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed as she went and sat with him on the couch.

"Don't lie."

"I'm just worried. I mean we're going over to my sisters' for a brunch with my entire family and I don't know if I'll be able to keep 'it' a secret. I found out on Tuesday and almost blurted it out like three times to them."

"Then just tell them, Phoebe. Tell them and you won't have a thing to be worried about."

"Except for the fact that they'll hate me and never want to see me again. And they might try to kill you."

"That won't happen, Phoebe, and you know that."

She groaned. "Cole, I thought we had this conversation last night. I'm just not ready."

He was going to argue, but then decided against it. They would tell her sisters when she was ready, like she wanted.

"Okay," she said and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to drive over and I'll call you when I'm out front so you can fade over. All right?"

He nodded and she went to leave.

"Phoebe?" he called before she opened the door.

She turned to face him, expecting to have him tell her that they should tell the family again, but to her surprise, he smiled and said, "A Taylor Swift song?"

She looked confused so he clarified, "In the shower."

She blushed. "Hey, not fair! Charleigh sings it all the time and this morning, I woke up with it stuck in my head."

He smiled at her again and she smiled back. Then, Phoebe left.

When she parked her car, she called Cole like she told him she would. And when she walked into the Manor he was already there.

"MOMMY'S HERE," Ben yelled as she waved to him.

"Ben, inside voice," Cole chastised.

"Hey, Pheebs," Prue greeted. "You're the last one here, even Cole got here before you." Prue laughed and heard her other two sisters laugh in the kitchen.

Even though Prue, Piper, and Paige didn't know about Phoebe and Cole, they still invited him to the brunch. They felt that all the kids should have both of their parents there, except Charleigh. But that was a different story because Phoebe still hadn't told them who he was.

She smiled, but shook her head. "I accidently slept later than I planned to."

"It's okay," Piper said from the kitchen. "The foods not done yet."

At that point Victor walked over to her and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek, but when she pulled back she noticed that his eyes were sullen and his face was pale. She didn't want to make a big deal about it, so she didn't say anything about it.

"Hi, Daddy," she greeted as she always did.

"Hi, baby girl. How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"  
"Fine." He smiled at her. "Thank you for coming, sweetie. I would've had it at my apartment, but our family is just too big for it."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Dad."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go watch the game with the guys until brunch is ready. Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks, Dad. I'm going to go in the kitchen with the girls."

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and saw Prue, Piper, Paige, Charleigh, and Billie. She walked over and hugged all of them.

"Hey, Pheebs," Billie greeted. Although Billie wasn't biologically related, they, well everyone except Piper, still thought of her as their sister because she had no other family. Her own biological sister had gone evil and killed their parents. Billie had vanquished Christy and it took a while for her to talk to anyone else because it hurt too much. It was a pain that Phoebe could easily identify with.

"Hey, Billie. Yuck, what are you cooking, Piper?"

Piper looked offended. "Right now, cinnamon rolls."

Phoebe made a face.

"What's wrong, Mom? They smell good."

"I don't know. I guess it's just that I'm not very hungry."

Paige looked at her sister, but knew it was better not to start an argument with her right now. Prue, however, did not.

"What does not being hungry have to do with the way food smells?"

"I don't know it just does."

Prue was about to say something again, but Paige beat her to it. "Hey, shouldn't we find out what Leo and Andy found out yesterday?"

Billie was confused. "What did they find out?"  
"We obviously don't know," Piper snapped, but then she . "But we need to find out."

"Do you want to do that right now?" Phoebe asked.

"Why not," Prue chimed in. "Now's is a good time as ever."

"All right," Phoebe agreed. "Charleigh, will you go get the guys?"

Charleigh nodded and exited the room.

"What do you think it might be," Billie asked.

"I don't know," replied Piper, "but whatever it was made Leo very unhappy with them."

"Oh. That can't be good," Billie said as Charleigh, Andy, Leo, Victor, Cole, and Henry entered the room.

"So, Leo, Andy," Prue began. "What did you guys learn from the Elders?"

Leo looked at Andy, and Andy took it as his cue to speak, even though he wasn't a whitelighter anymore, he still remembered it. "We learned about the prophecy about Ben."

"Well," Piper said, "That isn't bad. We were just looking for things on it."

"Yeah, that's not the bad part." Andy paused. "They bad part is that the Elders knew about it all along and never said anything to anyone."

Phoebe gasped. She was angry. Ben was _her_ son. Shouldn't she have a right to know? What effects would it have on his future? Where the Elders planning something? Is that why they didn't tell them about it?

"Phoebe," Piper called and made her aware that everyone was staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"No," she replied. "I'm very angry. This is my son! How could they have kept this a secret from me?"

"Pheebs," Prue tried. "I know you're angry, but you need to calm down. We need to think about this, but more importantly, we need to know exactly what this prophecy is."

She tried to calm herself, but the more she thought about it the angrier she got. She kept getting angrier, until, all of a sudden, Piper's oven mitts were set on fire.

Paige gasped while Piper went to extinguish the flames. "Phoebe, did you do that?"  
Phoebe was startled. She didn't know how to answer.

"Actually, that was me," Cole spoke up. "I'm sorry. I was just so angry and I kept thinking about it."

Phoebe knew him too well to know he hadn't been the one to start the fire, and that she had indeed caused it.

"It's all right," Piper sighed. "Nothing was severely damaged."

"I'm sorry, Piper. I really am."

"It's okay. Now, what does this prophecy say?"

"Well," Leo said, "It says extremus bonum et extremus malum coniunctus, fio est magnam potestas. In English it means, when an ultimate good and the ultimate evil join, the result shall be that of the greatest power."

"Oh my, god," Phoebe said, shocked. "The 'greatest power.' Oh my, god."

"So, Ben's the greatest power," Billie said.

"It would appear that way," Leo answered.

"And they kept this from Phoebe and I because," Cole asked, annoyed.

"We're not sure, Cole," Andy answered. "That's what we've been trying to figure out and we can't come up with a logical conclusion."

"I can't believe this," said Phoebe in disbelief.

"Neither can we," Piper chimed in, "but can we wait until after brunch to take action? Because I don't want all this hardwork to go to waste."

Phoebe finally regained her composure. "Yeah, of course, Piper."

And after that was said, the subject was dropped and they all went back to what they were doing before it.

The brunch was nice and soon after they had eaten, Billie had to leave to study for a major test that was coming up. The children were playing baseball in the back yard with their fathers. The sisters were cleaning up from the brunch, when Victor came into the kitchen and asked to speak to the girls.

They all stopped what they were doing and followed him into the living room.

He sat on the loveseat next to Phoebe. Prue, Piper, and Paige all sat across from them on the couch.

"Girls," Victor began, "I have something very important to tell you because you are my daughters and deserve to know and although you are not my biological daughter, Paige, I still care about you like my own."

Paige nodded at him.

"Okay, this isn't easy for me to say. I love you girls, very much and I love all of my grandchildren, I just want you to remember that. I've lead a happy life and you all make me so very proud." Victor began to get teary-eyed and that made all of the sisters nervous. "And I'm very sorry that I have to tell you this after what happened in the kitchen."

Phoebe put her hand on her father's back for support.

"It's okay, Dad," Piper said. "Just tell us. We'll understand."

Victor put his head in his hands. After a minute or so, he looked up at them again, with tears still in his eyes.

"Girls, I have colon cancer."

Paige gasped and Piper was almost crying, but she was trying to stay strong for her dad.  
Prue had gotten up and hugged him as best as her belly would allow, while Phoebe had sat there and hadn't moved or spoken.

"Pheebs? Are you all right," Prue asked.  
"You're wrong. You are all wrong. He's fine. Dad, you're fine!"  
Phoebe got up and walked over toward the door, but stopped when she heard Paige call her name.

"Phoebe," her father called after she hadn't moved from the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
She couldn't take it. She needed to get out of there, so that's exactly what she did. She left through the front door to try and clear her mind.

Prue, however was getting angry. Their father was going through a difficult time and Phoebe was acting like a child. She knew it must be hard on Phoebe, but she was making their father feel bad for telling them he had cancer. She told them that she would be right back and then took off after Phoebe.

Prue caught up with her as she was turning the corner. She grabbed Phoebe's arm and her head swung around towards Prue.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, what are you doing? Phoebe, I know that this is hard to hear, but he is our father. And instead of trying to make him feel better, you're making him feel worse! It's not his fault that he has cancer!"

"Prue, I can't go back in there."  
"You're being really selfish, Phoebe, and I'm very disappointed in you."

Phoebe suddenly burst into tears. "He's my daddy, Prue! I can't go back there! I can't lose another parent! I won't!"  
Prue walked over to her younger sister and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Pheebs. It'll be okay."

"But it won't be, Prue. It won't be."  
"Yes, it will be. No matter what, we'll make the best of the situation, okay?"

Phoebe looked at her oldest sister and nodded her head.  
_

It was a couple days after Victor told them the news before Phoebe was able to fully come to terms with her father's illness, but with the help of her family she was able to do it.

Soon the family was back to their normal routines. Normally that meant occasional demon attacks, but lately there wasn't any and the sisters took that time to research the prophecies.

However, for the past couple of days, Paige was having some odd dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh! I hope you didn't forget about this story! Sorry that it's taken this long to get this chapter posted. I'm seriously slacking! But here it goes. Oh, wait! So, since I forgot to write an explanation about the changes that I made, here one is. Oh, by the way, this is post Forever Charmed.

Major changes for Phoebe: Cole never came back from the Wasteland (the explanation for that is in Everything), The Seer never stole her and Cole's baby, Benjamin "Ben" Colerige Halliwell-Turner, 5. Phoebe also had a daughter (with a man yet to be revealed) when she was 18 and in New York. Her daughter, Charlotte "Charleigh" Piper Halliwell, 16, came back and is now living with the family. Phoebe was married to Coop, but their marriage was kind of rocky and she ended it, after Cole came back to help fight the demon, Teviel. At the very end of Everything, she and Cole secretly got together. She is now pregnant and the only one who knows is Cole. The sisters found out that both of her children are involved in prophecies, but they don't know which ones. She is still a columnist at The Bay Mirror. Cole is a lawyer.

Major changes for Piper: She and Leo are still married. Instead of Wyatt and Chris, they have a son named Matthew "Matt" Allen Wyatt, 5, and a daughter named Melinda "Meli" Paige Wyatt, one month. Leo never became and Elder. Since Chris and Wyatt don't exist, there was no reason for him to become one. She owns P4 and owns her own resturant called Charmed. Leo is a whitelighter.

Major changes for Prue: Obviously, the fact that she is alive is one. Andy came back as a whitelighter in the fourth season. However, Andy recently decided that he no longer wanted to be a whitelighter so he can grow old with Prue and have a semi-normal life. (if that's possible in the Charmed world) They were married shortly after he came back and they currently have two sons, Andrew "AJ" Mason Trudeau Jr, 4, and Addam James Trudeau, 2. She is currently pregnant with their third child, a little boy who is going to be named Adler. She is a photographer for 415 magazine. Andy was a whitelighter, but now he is an inspector again.

Major changes for Paige: She is married to Henry and they have twin girls, Guenevere "Gennie" Phoebe Mitchel, 3 months, and Gwendolyn "Gwen" Prudence Mitchel, also 3 months. She is not a full time whitelighter yet, but she does have some charges. She is still a social worker at South Bay Social Services. Henry is still a parole officer.

Okay! So, that's that. If you have any questions feel free to ask. (: Here's the next chapter.

"Paige, are you convinced that these dreams are some sort of a warning?" Piper asked one morning at the manor.

"I don't know, Piper. I mean, I'm not the one with premonitions here. Phoebe is."  
Phoebe, hearing the mention of her name, looked up from her laptop and asked, "What?"

"She just said that you have premonitions, not her," clarified Prue.  
"Okay," she responded uncertain.

Piper rolled her eyes. "We all know that you have premonitions, but she was just saying because I asked if she thought her dreams were a warning."  
"Sorry that I'm not paying attention, but I'm almost done this column and I need to e-mail it to Elise."

"It's all right, Pheebs," Prue said, rubbing her belly. "Finish your column."  
"Thanks, Prue. Are you all right?" she asked when Prue pressed her hand to her side and grimaced.

"I don't know. I think I am though."  
"Maybe you should sit down," Paige suggested. "You still have two weeks before little Adler is supposed to be born."

Prue nodded as she sat down.  
"I'll go get you some water, okay?" Piper said as she left the living room.

A moment later, she came back and Phoebe closed her laptop.  
"Woo, I'm finally finished," Phoebe said smiling.

"I think Adler's done, too. I'm going into labor."  
"Oh. Oh my, gosh," Paige kind of freaked out because Prue had wanted a home birth and they had only done that once with Ben. "Okay, okay, don't freak out."

"Pheebs," Piper said, calmly. "Call Andy and tell him to get here and then go call Ava. Paige, go get some towels and water." They both nodded as they left.

"Okay, Prue, do you think you can walk upstairs?"  
"Yeah, I'm not that far yet."  
_*_*_*_*

An hour later, Prue was on her and Andy's bed screaming. Andy was next to her, holding her hand. Piper was on her other side encouraging her and Phoebe was trying to help Ava. Paige left because she had volunteered to go pick the kids up from school.

"Prue, baby," Andy said, "Come on you can do this."  
"No, Andy. There's something wrong."

"Prue, sweetie, there's nothing wrong."  
"Yes there is! I know there is!"

Piper looked down toward Ava. She didn't look too sure.  
"Andy," Prue said.  
"Yes, baby?"  
"We need to get to a hospital. There. Is. Something. Wrong."

Andy looked at Ava and she nodded her head. "I think that's the best thing to do."  
"Okay," Andy said. "I wish I could still orb. It's faster."

Piper and Phoebe nodded. "Call us when everything is done." Andy nodded and went to pick Prue up to take her to the car, but as soon as he touched her, they orbed out.

"It was for the best that they went to the hospital. There might've been complications with a premature home birth."  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Later that night, Andy called and told the sisters that Prue was right, but there was something wrong. Adler's umbilical cord had been wrapped around his neck, but after that had been taken care of, Prue and Adler were both fine.

They were all relieved to hear that. However, the delivery was too late to have any visitors and Addam and AJ were excited to see their mother and new brother. Because the boys were going to stay at Phoebe's, she promised that she would take the boys to see them as soon as they were allowed to the next morning, but they were still antsy, so Andy sent them a picture.

Adler was a very cute baby. He had his mother's black hair and his father's hazel eyes.  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

During the night, Phoebe was woken up by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"  
"Phoebe? This is Paige."

"Paige? What's wrong?"  
"Did you have a premonition or anything like it?"  
"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"I just had another dream, but this one was really weird. It was like really, really strong."  
"What was it about?"

"The same thing as always. Like I saw a volcano erupt, a tsunami, and an earthquake."  
"Well do you think it's a warning?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to think that they are."  
"Okay. Well, tomorrow I'll take the boys to go see Prue and Adler, then I'll go over to the Manor and we can see if we can find anything on prophetic dreams."

"Okay. G'night, Pheebs."  
"Good night, Paige."  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The next morning, Phoebe woke up and called Charleigh out of school because she was going to go to the hospital with them.

"Mommy!" AJ and Addam yelled as they ran into Prue's hospital room.  
Prue smiled as she looked up from her baby. "Hi, boys."

"Hi, Aunt Prue," Charleigh said as she walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, thank you. I'm supposed to be coming home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Phoebe said as she walked over and hugged her sister.  
"I requested it."

"I didn't know that you could do that."  
"Normally, you can't, but Adler and I are both fine and I would be home right now anyway, and I can't stand to be away from my boys for so long."

Phoebe nodded. "Awl, Prue. He's adorable!" she squealed as she got a look at her newest nephew.  
"Wanna hold him?"

"Yes," she answered and Prue handed him to her. "What's his full name?"  
"Adler Joseph Trudeau," Prue announced proudly.

"It's a wonderful name," Charleigh commented.  
"Oh, Charleigh, do you want to hold him?" her mother asked and handed her the baby when she nodded.  
They were there for about an hour before they went to the manor.

Phoebe saw Piper, Leo, and Matt on their way out to go see Prue.  
"How is she?" Paige asked when Phoebe joined her in the attic.  
"She's great. They're coming home tomorrow."

"That's great. I can't wait to see my nephew."  
"He's adorable. Okay, so did you find anything about your dreams?"  
"No, not yet."

Meanwhile on some snow-covered mountain, a demon knelt before two frozen forms.  
"Emergo dormio libertus chilus dechio," the demon chanted. "Emergo dormio libertus chilus dechio."

The ice broke and revealed a man and woman, dressed in Ancient Greek attire.

The man spoke first. "How long?" he asked.  
"How long?" the demon answered. "Three thousand years, give or take a century."

"Three thousand years," the woman cried out in anger. She pointed her hand at a pot and it exploded.  
The demon seemed surprised. "Who are you?" the male titan asked.

"I am the demon Natrus, who has spent decades trying to free you! And now you will return the favor. Using your power, you will enable me to become the Source and give me the glory I was destined to have."

The male titan smirked and the demon was hit with lightening and was vanquished.  
"Imbecile," the male Titan scoffed.  
"I love it when you smite so unexpectedly, Demetrius."

He walked over and kissed her passionately. "Come on, Meta. We have to find Cronus and free him."  
"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" She sighed. "Do we have to? You know that he'll be furious."

Demetrius smirked. "I am counting on it."

Back at the Manor, Phoebe and Paige stopped looking for things on Paige's dreams and were sitting in the living room. Paige was holding a sleeping Gennie, and Phoebe was trying to put Meli down for a nap.

"I think I need a bigger place," Phoebe said.  
"Like a house?" Paige asked and Phoebe nodded. "Me too. The girls' stuff is taking over our apartment. We're actually looking into the house next door."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that. Which one? St. George's or McDevitt's?"  
"McDevitt's. St. George's has a crazy amount of bedrooms though. There are like six."

"Really?" Paige nodded. "Maybe I'll look into it."  
"Why do you need that much space?"

"Well, not really just for the space, but since it's so close to the manor and there's a backyard where Ben can play. And maybe one day he and Charleigh will have a little brother or sister that will need a bedroom."

"Ooooh," Paige squealed. "New love interest?"  
"No, not currently, but maybe someday, you know?

Paige's face fell. "Yeah. I'm gonna go check on the boys while you get her to sleep."

Piper and Leo were driving home from the hospital, when suddenly it got really, really hot.

"Wow," Piper said. "What's with the sudden heat wave? I'm turning on the air conditioning."

"Good," Leo said as he turned onto Prescott Street. "Why haven't we bothered to get air conditioning in the manor?"

"Because we live in San Francisco where the temperature rarely goes above 75º."

"I think I'm going to have to put one in if it continues to be this hot."

"Piper! Good, you're here!" Phoebe exclaimed as she came in. "You can put your stubborn daughter to sleep."  
Piper chuckled as she took Meli from Phoebe. "Looks like she takes after her aunt Phoebe."  
She playfully slapped Piper. "Hey, Prue and Paige are just as stubborn as I am."

"Sure, Pheebs. Hey, do you know that they're letting Prue come home early tomorrow?"

"No. She didn't say what time, only that she could come home tomorrow."

"Demetrius, he is not here," said Meta as she looked around the open field that they were in.  
"You are correct, Meta. However we must continue our search for Cronus."

"Do we have to? We have enough power to rule the people. Just think a new plague every day, a monsoon every week. It would be devastating."  
"Nevertheless, we will need his strength to revenge our captors, and that is something we all want."

Meta pouted. "Please?"

"Now, Meta, don't pout. You might cause a hurricane and alert them." He kissed her. "Come now. We must find Cronus soon."

Piper laid her daughter into her crib.

"You're a miracle worker, Piper," Phoebe said from the doorway. "She wouldn't go to sleep for me or Paige."  
"You just have to know what to do."

There was a sudden crash from upstairs.

"Oh my gosh," Piper said as she and Phoebe took off toward the attic. Paige met them at the stairs.

When they got there, they saw a girl who couldn't be any older than twenty with striking blue eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair. There were also two boys, who looked around the same age, maybe younger. One had short brown hair and hazel eyes and the other had the same brown hair, but it was a little longer and brown eyes. They were pulling themselves off of the floor.

On another mountain, Meta and Demetrius were standing in front of a frozen Cronus.  
"There he is," said Demetrius, "as raffle as ever."

"All the more reason to leave him," Meta persisted.  
"Careful, Meta," he warned.

She folded her arms across her chest. "We have enough power, Demetrius! Please, we do not need him."  
"Meta, as I have told you, we need his strength. Now, go find the whitelighters while I free him."

Meta left in a gust of wind, while Demetrius turned into dark clouds and began to free Cronus.  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Oof," one of the boys said.  
"Yeah, tough landing," the other agreed.

The girl noticed the Charmed Ones' presence. "Uh, Junior, Chris," she said as she gestured toward the sisters.

Piper raised her hands, getting ready to blow them up.  
"No, wait!" the boy with brown eyes yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah and where the hell did you come from?" Paige added.

"I'm Addie," the girl said. "This," she said, pointing to the boy with longer hair, "is Chris, and he, over there," she said pointing to the other boy, "is called Junior."

"Yeah and we're from the future!" Junior exclaimed.

Piper scoffed at the same time the girl yelled, "Junior!"  
"I'm sorry," Addie said. "He isn't very tactful."

"So, we have three people from the future?" Paige asked.  
The future people nodded. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't know why we're here today," Addie said as she shot a look at Chris, "because we were supposed to come **tomorrow** to prevent something horrible from happening."  
"Hey, don't blame me!" Chris yelled, "I didn't write the spell! I just found it!"

Junior rolled his eyes. "Will you two stop it, please?"  
Addie turned to face the sisters again, and Chris made a face behind her back.

"Okay," Phoebe said. "What are you here to prevent?"  
Addie looked over at her companions for approval and they nodded. "Tomorrow a titan is supposed to come and kill one of the Charmed Ones. The power of four will be forever severed. We're here to prevent that."

Piper looked concerned. "Which one is it going to kill?"  
"We can't tell you," Chris said quickly. "Future consequences."

"You're here to prevent it aren't you?" Phoebe asked, eyeing them suspiciously.  
"Yes," Addie said and Junior and Chris nodded.

"Then tell us so we can prevent it."  
"I don't think it works that way," Junior said.

"Well then how exactly does it work?" Paige snapped.  
"Sorry," he apologized.

"I don't think we should. I mean why say anything when we're here to prevent it. Why put you through the stress of knowing, while we can save everyone," Addie said. She seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Because," Piper was annoyed and you could hear it in her voice, "if you don't tell us and we don't prevent it because you don't wanna 'put us through the stress of knowing,' we will be on your asses so fast."

"I'm sorry," Addie said. "We can't tell you, but if something happens and we are not able to prevent it, we will tell you."  
"By that time," Paige yelled, letting her temper get the better of her, "it will be too late!"

Addie went to respond, but all that came out was unintelligible sounds.  
"Ahhh!" Phoebe yelled, annoyed. "You know what? Don't tell us, and then if I lose a sister I'm coming after you."  
"I—I'm really sorry," Addie stumbled. She looked directly at Phoebe. "But I won't put you through that."

Phoebe's empathy was picking something up. Something very vague and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was making her even more annoyed.

"Whatever!" she yelled. "I have to do something!" And she walked out of the attic.  
"Where do you think she's going?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," Piper said. "But we are certainly not finished with the future people yet though."

Demetrius shot another bolt of lightning and freed Cronus.  
"Demetrius," Cronus acknowledged.  
"My lord," replied Demetrius.

"They did this to me!" Cronus yelled, "To me!"  
"They will be punished," Demetrius assured.

"Punished!" Cronus scoffed, "I will obliterate them!"

Phoebe walked down into the living room. She called Cole on his cell phone, but he didn't answer. So, she called him like she would in an emergency. This could count as an emergency, right?

"Cole!" she called and he faded in a second later.  
"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

She walked up and kissed him passionately.  
"Phoebe?" he asked confused. "What is this about?"

"I'm sorry. I have no idea where that came from. That's not why I called you though."  
"Okay," he said. "Then what do you need? No one seems to be in any danger."

"What do you know on time traveling?"  
"Time traveling?" Now he was really confused. "Why do you need to time travel?"

"Not me. We have three people upstairs saying that they're from the future and I know that you have time traveled in the past. So what do you know?"  
"Phoebe, I only know about time traveling using dark magic, where there are no consequences. Good magic, however I'm not entirely sure."

She seemed kind of disappointed.  
"I only know that the Elders are big on not changing history for future consequences and that they don't allow people under their domain to time travel frequently. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Don't be. It's more than what I knew."  
He smiled back. "So, Ms. Halliwell, what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, tell me what you know about titans and I'll let you know."  
"Titans? What's going on?"

"Apparently, there's some titan that's coming and that's why the future people are here."  
"Phoebe, you can't fight the titans, especially not in your condition."

"I'm not going to fight them alone. My sisters and I will fight. Billie might too, and Charleigh will try, but I'm gonna have to figure out a way to stop her."  
"I'm going to have to stop you from fighting."

"Come on, Cole. The titan will come, we'll vanquish it, and the future people will leave."  
"No, Phoebe, you don't understand. These titans are strong, very strong. I'm not sure that the power of four will be enough to stop it. Before it took a whole mountain top of gods and goddesses just to capture them."

"Well then why don't we just get them to do it?"  
"The Elders forbids anyone using the god powers because last time they went power mad and had the humans worship them."

"Oh my, gosh," Phoebe said getting nervous. "How are we going to fight them?"  
"I'm not sure, but we'll talk to your sisters and the 'future people', and we'll make a plan and everyone will live full lives and be very happy."

"Okay," she agreed. "Let's go see what they're doing upstairs."

When they arrived in the attic, Paige and Piper we're still arguing with Addie and her companions.  
"Why don't you just tell us?" Piper's voice rang out.

"We told you!" Chris argued back. "Future consequences!"  
"I don't care about 'future consequences' I need to know who it is so I can protect my sisters!"

Phoebe smiled. Piper sounded just like Prue.

'_Prue', s_he thought. Prue would be coming home tomorrow. Tomorrow. The day that the titan would come. The day that the titan would kill one of them. Prue was so protective. She would die to save them. It was Prue!

"It's Prue!" she blurted out.  
"What?" everyone in the room chorused. However, Piper, Paige and Cole's said it out of confusion and Addie, Junior, and Chris said it out of disbelief.

"I figured it out! It's Prue!"  
"How did you figure that out?" Piper asked.

"Prue's coming home tomorrow and she won't let anything happen to us,"  
"-even if it costs her her life," Paige finished.

"Wait a second," Cole said. "Prue's going to die tomorrow?"  
"Not if we can help it," Piper said. "When did you get here?"

"Phoebe called me because she knew that I have time traveled in the past before."  
"You time traveled?" Paige asked.

"Only to wipe out our entire line," Phoebe said.  
"What?" Paige asked, even more confused.

"But it's okay. We stopped him. Obviously."  
"Obviously," Piper echoed as she was looking through the book.

"All right," Piper said as she finished looking, "There's nothing in the book about them so, I am going to make potions. Phoebe, can you try to write a spell?" Phoebe nodded. "Okay. Paige, you call Prue and try to convince her to stay at the hospital until later." Paige nodded and left. "And you future people need to stay with someone."

"I'll stay up here with them," Phoebe volunteered.  
"That's fine with me," Piper said. "As long, as they aren't by themselves."

"Hey!" Chris protested. "We don't need to be supervised. We aren't children."  
"You don't look that far from it," Piper snapped.

Leo orbed in after Piper snapped at Chris. His face looked pained.  
"We have problems," he said.

"We know already," Paige responded.  
"How do you know about the missing whitelighters?"

"We didn't," Phoebe answered. "We knew about the titans."  
"T—titans?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Cole answered. "The ones that we imprisoned by the gods and goddesses hundreds of years ago."  
"Oh no," Leo mumbled. "Are you certain?"

"Almost one-hundred percent," Piper responded.  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hehe, sorry about the random Phoebe and Cole kiss. I just couldn't help myself.(: Please review and tell me your thoughts so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed. If I did Cole and Phoebe would've gotten the happy ending they deserved. **


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed up most of the night trying to find ways to vanquish the titans, and the best they could come up with was a couple of potions and some well-written spells. Normally, that would be enough, but with the titans, who knew? The future people weren't helping the sisters. They were trying to figure out their own strategy, despite what the sisters told them.

Prue wasn't any help, either. She wanted to know why they wanted her to stay, and when they wouldn't tell her she got suspicious and was even more committed to coming home.  
_

Meta appeared on the mountain with two stone statues.  
"It's good to see you, my lord," she said to Cronus.

"You never were a good liar, Meta. Where is the third one?"  
"The times have changed. Unfortunately, whitelighters are harder to come by these days. Magic is not as openly practiced."

"The times may have changed, but you certainly have not." He looked at Demetrius. "She stays behind."  
"No, she cannot!" Demetrius protested. "We are stronger as three than two! We will need every ounce of strength to revenge our captors!"

"But if we wait, we risk them finding out we've been awake, and then even with orbs, we will never be able to gain access."

"Then that is a risk we'll have to take."  
"Says, who? You, Demetrius? Are you challenging me?"

Meta stepped in to protect her love. "No. No, of course he's not, Cronus. I've got enough the power for the both of you. You can take it and find a third whitelighter for me."  
"And if we cannot?" Cronus asked.

"Well, then I suppose I'll just have to let you boys handle it."  
Demetrius and Cronus walked over to the statues and sucked the power out of them.  
_

It was nearing the time that Prue was coming home and the sisters were getting ready. Prue was not going to be alone at all. They were going to make sure of it.

When she first arrived home, everyone attempted to act like nothing wrong, but it wasn't long until Prue found out about the titans.

They were in the attic, successfully acting normal, they even managed to convince Prue that the future people were Charleigh's senior friends from the soccer team, until Junior asked, "What are we going to do about the titans?"

That had set Prue off. She went around the room reprimanding everyone even the future people, whom she didn't even know were from the future. That had made her yell when she found that out, too. After that Piper made them all the future people go down stairs, leaving Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Leo, Paige, Prue, Billie, and Charleigh in the room. All of the children, Henry, and Andy went to Victor's

"Prue," Piper said. "We we're just trying to protect you. I mean you had a baby, just yesterday."  
"I understand that, Piper, but I need to know these things so I can help you protect our family. I mean it's the freakin' titans were talking about here and you wanted to fight them without the power of four! You're all crazy, or you have a death wish."

"While we might not have had the power of four," Phoebe interjected, "we had the power of three, a whitelighter, another witch, with the power of projection I might add, and an invincible demon."

"It still might've not been enough," Prue argued.  
"Who said that it's enough now," said Paige.

"Okay," Piper said sarcastically, "thanks Mrs. Sunshine."  
"I'm just pointing out the very real possibilities."

"Well, can you not do it when my daughter is in the room?" Phoebe asked when she saw Charleigh's expression.  
"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay, Aunt Paige. Like you said, it is a very real possibility. And that's why my mother has to let me fight."  
"No! Absolutely not!"

"C'mon, Mom! I helped with the Teviel thing!"  
"And you almost got yourself killed! No way! You know what? Leo, will you please take Charleigh to my dad's with the other kids?"

"What! Are you kidding me, Mom? I'm not a little kid!"  
"But you're still my child and I refuse to let you stay here after that stint you pulled last time!"

"Charleigh, listen to your mother," Cole said. "It's not safe for any of us to fight here, especially you. You're too young."  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Charleigh snapped, "You are not my father!"

"Charleigh!" Phoebe yelled. "That was uncalled for. Leo, please take her now."  
Leo walked up to Charleigh and extended her hand to her. She rolled her eyes, but still took his hand and disappeared into a flurry of orbs with him.

All of a sudden, a rumbling was heard, and Meta appeared. Piper, Paige, Billie, and Phoebe threw their potions her, but they didn't work.

"Uhh, Cole!" Phoebe yelled just as Cole launched a quick succession of energy balls at Meta. She hit them each with lightning and threw Cole across the room.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled as he landed with a thud against the attic wall.  
"Where is the whitelighter!" Meta yelled.

Paige began to walk over to Cole to heal him, but Meta, who didn't know she was half-whitelighter, threw her next to him.  
"Paige!" her sisters shouted.

Piper was next to feel Meta's wrath as she was thrown against the wall opposite Paige and Cole. And then she did the same to Billie.  
She then focused her sights on Phoebe.

"Hey!" Prue hollered, gaining her attention. "You want someone! Come get me!" She threw her potion at Meta, as her eyes glowed.

Then, Addie, Junior, and Chris ran in.  
"Don't look into her eyes!" Addie yelled as she stood in front of Phoebe.

Chris and Junior ran over to the titan and threw three different potions at her. It didn't harm her, but she still left.

"Are you all right?" Addie asked, but Phoebe wasn't paying attention, she was too busy staring at Prue, who was now turned to stone.  
_

Meta reappeared at the mountain to find Cronus very, very angry.  
"It was a trap!" he exclaimed, "You we're tricked!"

Meta was trying to not let her temper get the better of her. "Still, there are other whitelighters."  
"No, we have been discovered! Your incompetence has endangered us all!"

"My incompetence," Meta scoffed. "I only went where I was told, my lord."  
"It doesn't matter," Demetrius intervened. "We can go back. They'll be no match for all three of us."

"Out of the question! We have to attack our enemies quickly, while we still can."  
"I won't leave Meta behind," Demetrius defended.

"Fine, you won't have to," Cronus said simply. He then looked at Meta and threw a fireball at her. "Careful, Demetrius," Cronus warned. "You are either with me or with her."

Demetrius solemnly nodded his head, but silently cursed himself for not listening to Meta earlier.  
_

"Hurry," Addie instructed Chris. "Heal them."  
"Heal?" Phoebe asked confused. "You're a whitelighter?"

"Chris is."  
Phoebe then walked over to Prue and examined her.

"It's not that bad," Junior said.  
"Not that bad? What could be worse!"

"Death," he responded and Addie smacked him. "Ouch!" he cried out.  
Phoebe ignored the two as she went over to check her sisters and Cole. Chris was healing Piper first, when Leo orbed back in.

"What? What happened?" he asked as he looked around.  
"Titan," Cole said as he sat up. Phoebe forgot that he was invincible for a while.

Leo went and healed Paige while Cole got up and healed Billie.

Piper gasped as she sat up and saw Prue.

"Oh my gods," Paige said as she too sat up and noticed Prue.  
"Is she-?" Piper couldn't finish the sentence.

"No," Addie answered, "just turned to stone. We should be able to free her."  
"Should!" Piper yelled, "No, we better, or I swear I will be on your asses so fast! You should've prevented this!"

"We prevented her death, didn't we?" Chris argued.  
"She can't do anything in this state!" Paige argued back.

"Ahhh," Billie shrieked as she came to and saw Prue. "Is she okay?"  
"She should be," Junior answered. Then they heard a crash from downstairs.

"Oh no," Piper groaned. "That better not be more future people."  
_

When they went down a fairy flew past them and a dwarf was trying to pick up the pieces of Piper's favorite vase that was now shattered.  
"Sorry," he apologized. "We'll pay for that. As long as you keep the world from ending."

"Oh my god," Paige said as she saw a multitude of magical creatures gathered in the manor.  
"Okay, okay!" Piper said as she walked down the stairs. "You guys are going to stay into one room and stay away from the windows!" She began to usher them into a room.

"Hey, stop manhandling us," the same dwarf complained.

"Phoebe," Cole whispered, "We need to talk." She nodded.  
"I need to go tell the Elders about the titans," Leo said.

"No," Piper told him, "You need to check on the kids, Andy, and Henry. Maybe one of the kids orbed and the titans sensed it. You need to hurry back though. Besides, we can have Chris orb up there."

"Wait, where are they?" Paige asked.  
"Upstairs, in the attic," Phoebe said.

"Alone with the book," Piper added.

"Okay," Phoebe said. "Leo, you check the kids and come back as soon as you can, I will go upstairs to watch the future people, and you try to herd the magical beings into the basement or something."  
Leo nodded and orbed out.

"Is that safe? For him to be orbing like that?" Billie asked.  
"I don't think the titans are going to go after one of us again. At least not right away."

Phoebe began to walk up the stairs, and Cole followed her. When they got to the attic steps, they stopped to talk.

"Phoebe, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine," she answered, "Let's see what they're doing upstairs."

"Phoebe," Cole said, "I am not comfortable with you fighting the titans."  
"And I told you, Cole. I am not going to sit on the sidelines and lose one of my family!"

Cole got annoyed and walked off, leaving Phoebe to see what they were doing herself.  
_

"Wow," Junior said in the attic, "I miss when it looked like this."  
"Same here," Chris agreed.

"Well, we're here to make sure it stays this way," Addie said as she leafed through the BOS.

Phoebe entered the room and saw Addie looking through the Book. "Step away!"  
"Please," Junior scoffed. "Like she hasn't looked through that thing before."

"Junior," Addie chastised. "Sorry."  
"What are you doing, anyway?"

"What do you think she's doing? She's looking for a way to free stone-cold Prue over there."  
"Chris," Addie chastised again, but Chris ignored her.

"You really should update your goblins entry," Chris said. "Trust me you'll need it someday."  
Addie shook her head. "Goblins?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yeah," Junior said. "Trust us."  
"Obviously, she doesn't trust us," Addie said, "but I touched the Book and it trusts me. Can't you do the same?"

"The book's been fooled before."  
"C'mon, Phoebe. I'm just trying to help."

"_We_ are just trying to help," Chris corrected.  
"Well, if that's true then why don't you just vanquish the titans? You're from the future. You must know how they're stopped."

"Except, the future that we're from," Chris said, "you can't vanquish the titans."  
"You mean, not without the power of four, right?"

"Maybe, not even with that," Addie explained. "The Elders had to infuse some mortals with a hell of a lot more power than you have to stop them."  
"The gods and goddesses? I know all about that."

"How," Junior asked.  
"An information source," she said and Addie smirked.

Just then, Paige, the dwarf, and Finnegan, the leprechaun, came into the attic.  
"Paige, what are you doing? You left Piper and Billie alone! Piper's gonna kill Billie!"

"They're fine, but, anyway, I thought these guys could help us free Prue. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before," she said as she patted one of their shoulders.

"Hey, hey, I'm one of the seven dwarves. He's the leprechaun. Try to keep it straight, will you?"  
"Sorry," she apologized.

Finnegan walked over to Prue. "We're gonna need more than just some of me luck. We're gonna need some pixie dust too."  
"I'll get a fairy. I left my axe downstairs anyway."

"Okay," Paige said as he left, "where are we?"  
"Screwed. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the titans are roaming around, why are they killing whitelighters?"

"For their orbing power," Junior said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Their orbing power… What in the world would they wanna do with… oh my god! Leo! Cole!" she shouted as she ran from the room.

"Wait? What did I miss?" Paige asked, "What did she just figure out?"  
"Nothing good," Addie replied with a solemn expression.  
_

Phoebe ran downstairs and found Leo and Cole talking. She could tell that Cole got annoyed as she entered the room, but she didn't care she had to tell them before it was too late.

"Leo! Cole! The titans are after the Elders!"  
"The Elders? What?"

"You have to go warn them, but don't stay up there too long. Piper needs you. We all do."  
Leo orbed out and when he got 'Up There,' he was horrified.  
_

He saw the bodies of Elders strewn about all over.

"No!" he yelled.  
_

Back at the manor, Paige was trying to free Prue.

The fairy threw dust on her and Finnegan threw some good luck on her.  
"Now, laddie," Finnegan yelled and the dwarf hit Prue, but nothing happened.

"Don't know what else to try," the dwarf said.  
"Please keep trying. There's gotta be something that we can do." They all nodded as Paige walked over to Addie who was looking at the things on the shelf with a sad smile on her face. "What are you doing over here?"

"You guys keep this stuff forever, you know?"  
"You knew that the titans were after the Elders, didn't you?" When Addie hung her head, Paige asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry, but there are some things that you have to have to figure out on your own."  
"Even at the risk of making things worse?"

"All right, what's going on?" Piper asked as she came into the attic. "Leo has been 'Up There' for over five hours and he hasn't been answering my calls, or Phoebe's."

"Maybe we should send Cole up?"  
"He left."

"What? Where did he go?"  
"I'm not sure, but he said he'll come back if we need him. So, I ask again, Addie, Chris, and Junior, what is going on?"

"We really don't know," Addie answered for all three of them.  
"Well, I really think you do."

"Hey, it was your sister's idea to have him go up there, not ours," Chris said, but he crumbled on her glare. "All right fine, maybe we do, but if we're right, he's gonna need some serious alone time."

"You know what," Piper didn't try to hide her anger. "Stop being so cryptic! Go 'Up There' and get him."  
"Okay, fine, I'll go. But, if I were you, I would focus on freeing Prue because you're going to need her, soon."

"Argh," Piper yelled as he disappeared in a flurry of orbs.  
"Piper," Paige said. "Why don't you go check on the creatures downstairs and I'll handle everything up here. Okay? Relax. Breathe."

Piper left the attic, just as Phoebe was coming into it. Phoebe smiled.  
"Why are you so cheerful?"  
"I think I know how to free Prue."  
_

Chris orbed 'Up There' and found Leo sitting beside one of his Elder friend's body, crying. Leo looked up and realized Chris was there.  
"You did this! You knew!" he yelled as he threw Chris against the wall.

"Easy, Leo, easy!"  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me!"

"This had to happen. It had to happen so you could do what has to be done!"  
"What? What are you talking about? They're all dead! Gone!"

"No, not all of them, some of them escaped to Earth, but it won't be long until the titans hunt them down, too. You can still defeat them. You know what to do."  
Leo shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. The Elders forbid it."

Chris gestured around the room with his arms. "Look around, Leo. The Elders aren't here to stop you." He watched as a look of realization passed on Leo's face. That's right, Leo. They had to die so you could do something they would never do. They had to die so you could save the future, and create a future for your children."

"This is crazy."  
"Maybe, but this is your only chance. Like it or not, we've both been put into this situation for a reason."

"Says you. For all I know, you could be manipulating this situation for your future."  
"I'm not doing this for my future! I'm doing this for you and your children." Chris paused. "Either way, there's no future unless you do something."  
_

"Now," Paige yelled and Finnegan hit Prue's stone form with good luck, followed by Phoebe's potion, and the fairy's dust. "Hit it," Paige yelled, and the dwarf hit it with his pick and Prue is freed from the stone.

"Oh my god, Prue," Paige yelled as she and Phoebe ran over and hugged her.  
"Sweetie," Phoebe said, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"What? What happened? Where's the titan?"  
"Oh, it's such a long story," Phoebe said.

"We'll tell you on the way down," Paige offered.  
Prue nodded her head, "Okay."

When they went into the living room, Piper was sitting on the couch and Billie was gone.  
"Where is Billie?" Paige asked as she looked around and didn't see Billie.

"Oh," Piper said. "I caught her yawning and she told me she had finals this week and stayed up all night studying. I felt bad and told her to go home and sleep."

"You didn't kill each other? Wow," Paige commented.  
"Whatever. It's not like I can't be civilized."

"'Kay," Phoebe said. "Well, looks who's not stoned anymore."  
"Yeah, hi, I've noticed. You missed a lot."

"I've been filled in."  
"Great," Piper said unenthusiastically.

"Piper, what's wrong," Prue asked.  
"It's just; I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Piper, Leo is coming back. I know he is."  
"What? How—how did you know?"

"Empathy, remember? I know that Leo won't leave. He loves you, Matt and Meli and he could never walk away from you."

Piper was a little comforted by Phoebe's words, but deep down she still had her doubts.

"Sorry to interrupt," the dwarf said as he entered the living room, "but we're leaving now."  
"Why," Paige asked.

"Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving Elders have been flushed out and they need protection at least until you beat the titans."  
"Surviving?" Prue asked.

"Wait," Paige said. "Who said we were battling the titans? We barely got away alive last time."  
Piper sighed. "Leo."  
_

'Up There' Leo walked out behind to very large, heavy doors, carrying an urn. He heard Piper call him.

"Piper," he said.  
"No," Chris told him.

"But she needs me."

"Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate."

Leo reluctantly agreed. "All right, but you need to so the girls understand."

"Good luck," Chris said as he left and Leo opened the urn.

"Ekre oh-gee, akman minento," Leo recited and a bright light left the urn and 'Up There.'

"Leo! For god's sake, Leo! If you can hear me," Piper called and Chris orbed in.

"You," she asked getting even angrier. "Where's Leo?"

"He's safe," Addie said.  
"For now…" Chris muttered.

"What do you mean 'for now,'" Piper asked getting even more worried.

"And what is this about us supposedly battling the titans," Paige asked.

"You're about to find out," Junior says.

Prue was getting tired of their cryptic crap. "What is that supposed to mean!"

The light that Leo released was now in tornado form and it swept across all four sisters.  
"That's what it means," Junior said.

The light disappeared, leaving all the sisters in ancient Greek attire. Phoebe had long blonde hair, Piper's hair, which was in a ponytail was now down with a diamond tiara, Prue had a small shield with Medusa's face on it, and Paige had a trident.

"What—what happened to us," Phoebe asked.  
"You're gods," Addie stated simply.


	5. Chapter 5

"If we're gods," Prue began, "then how come we have to wear these stupid costumes?"  
Chris threw his hands in the air. "They are not costumes!"

Addie sent him a glare and he stopped talking. "They aren't costumes. They represent your new positions and powers."

"Power? Power's good. I like power. Why do I like power?" Paige asked.  
"Because," Prue explained, "You are the goddess of war."

Piper looked at Prue "And how do you know this?"  
"She's the goddess of wisdom," Junior said.

"Who asked you?" Piper snapped. Just then, Paige's trident sent a bolt of electricity at the piano.  
"Right on!" She yelled, "Who wants to fight?"

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," Phoebe said as she examined her hair.  
"Because you are the goddess of love," Addie said proudly.

Piper gave Addie a look and then rolled her eyes. "Of course she is. Then, I must be the goddess of sanity because I find all of this ridiculous."  
"Actually, you're more of the goddess of earth. Leo made you like Gaia. They say that she was a titan, but she was actually a goddess."

"Not the only inaccuracy, by the way," Chris mumbled.

"Wait, you're saying Leo did this," Piper asked. "He wouldn't. Leo is not in the god-making business. The Elders forbid it and he wouldn't disobey them."  
"They did forbid it," Chris said. "And you know what happened to them? They were killed, most of them, anyway."

"Chris, stop" Addie warned him, but Paige had already pulled him up by his shirt with her trident.  
"You knew that the titans were going to kill the Elders," Paige accused. "I say we castrate."

"Hey!" Chris yelled covering himself.

"Can't we think of anything else to cut off," Phoebe asked.  
"Ladies," Prue said, "now is not the time to take revenge on Christopher and his companions. Now, is the time to strategize."

Chris made a face. "Christopher?"  
Everyone ignored him except Junior, who laughed.

"Good point," Addie agreed. "You all need to stay focused."  
"Yeah," Junior added. "You all have urges that you need to control in order to defeat the titans."

Phoebe smirked. "Speaking of urges, I have to go."  
"Phoebe!" Piper called, but she was already gone in a poof of pink smoke.

"Phoebe's right. I'm gonna go get some target practice in," Paige said as she disappeared in a bolt of lightning.  
Piper sighed. "You need to help us get them back," she said to Addie, Chris, and Junior.

"No," Chris replied. "You have to find them. You and Prue provide balance to the group."  
"Christopher," Prue said. "I think that you know to control them, and if you don't then surely one of your companions must."

"Nope," Junior said. "You better hurry. You don't know what kinda trouble they could be getting themselves into."  
Piper groaned. "Come on, Prue." Prue walked over and grabbed Piper's hand. Then, they disappeared in a gust of wind.  
_

"Phoebe? What's wrong with you?" Cole asked.  
"Nothing, I just love you, Cole!"

"Phoebe, you're giving off a crazy amount of power. Are you sure you're okay?" He paused for a minute while he thought. "Wait, you're the goddess of love aren't you?"  
"You are correct," she responded as she moved closer to him.

"Phoebe, listen to me. You need to focus. You need to control your urges."  
"Why should I control them, when it is so much easier just to give in?"

"Phoebe, you need to focus for our family, Ben, Charleigh, our child inside of you. You have no idea what this could be doing to the little guy."  
Phoebe shook her head, trying to knock some sense into herself. "Sorry. You're right."

"Of course I am. Are you better now?"  
"Sort of. It's so hard to focus right now."  
_

Paige was in a forest with a group of demons. She vanquished one of them.  
"Ha! Now, get on your knees and kiss the hand of the Paige."

"Yes, my liege," the rest of the demons responded as they knelt in front of her.  
"I love being a goddess." She smiled.

A gust of wind came and then disappeared, revealing Piper and Prue.

"Paige, what is this," Prue asked.  
She shrugged. "Just building up my army. We _are_ going up against the titans."

"No," Piper told her firmly. "All of you demons leave."  
"We only answer to our liege," one of the demons insisted.

Paige got a huge smile on her face. "See they're very loyal."  
"Until one of them betrays you," Prue pointed out.

"I won't allow it," Paige informed her.  
"Mhm," Piper said. "I said all of you leave!" The ground shook and the demons all fled.

"C'mon! I had followers!"  
"Paige," Prue began, "'those who try to lead the people, can only do so by following the mob.'"

"And," Piper pointed out, "none of us can have followers, or we're going to end up like the previous gods and goddesses. Now, let's go. We've gotta get Phoebe."  
_

They reappeared at the manor.  
"I thought we were getting Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"We are," responded Prue.  
"Then what are we doing at the manor?"

"Phoebe must be here."  
As if on cue, Phoebe walked into the living room with Cole, Addie, Junior, and Chris behind her.

"There you are!" Piper exclaimed. "Where have you been?"  
"I had some sense talked into me."

"That makes one of you two," Piper mentioned.  
Paige rolled her eyes. "That is offensive."

"However, it's true," Prue acknowledged.  
"'Reason and judgment are the qualities of a leader.' Tacitus, 100 A.D.," Paige quoted.

"'Love will keep us together.' Captain and Tennille, 1970's," Phoebe followed suit.  
"'He who fails to plan, plans to fail.'" Prue said.

"Prue's right," Addie encouraged. "You have to think of a plan to defeat the titans, and soon."  
"Do you hear that," Piper asked as she looked up.

"Yes," Prue answered. "It's an Elder jingle."  
"Who's Elder-jingling," Phoebe asked.

"It must be Leo," Cole concluded.  
"There's an Elder in trouble!" Junior shouted.

"You need to go help," Addie instructed.  
"Right now," Chris added.

"Chris," Addie warned him again.  
"No, Christopher's right," Prue spoke. "We need to go."  
_

"Now, Elder," Cronus said as he and Demetrius approached Roland, "how do you possibly expect to defeat us?"  
"We've done it before, Cronus, and we will do it again."

"Are you certain?" Cronus mock asked. "Because as it appears now, the Elders are few and far between, many of the surviving few, including yourself, have been found, and you have no way to possibly defeat us."

"Don't be mislead, Cronus. We have ways of protecting the side of good from the likes of you."  
"Now, you see," Demetrius said, "You should not be giving yourself false hope like that. You know as well as we do that you will be destroyed and we will reign. It is inevitable."

A gust of wind, a pink puff of smoke, and a bolt of lightning suddenly appeared and revealed Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"Who are you?" Cronus demanded.  
"Your worst nightmare," Prue answered.

Paige then pointed her trident at the titans and shot a bolt of lightning at them, that Cronus easily deflected.  
"She wields the power of the gods," Demetrius noted.

"Forget them," Cronus instructed. "Take care of the Elder and we shall take of them later."  
Demetrius, following Cronus' lead, shot a stream of fire at the girls, while Cronus shot a lightning bolt at them.

The girls shot their hands up in unison and formed a shield around themselves and Roland.  
"We need to get the Elder away!" Prue shouted.  
"I— I can't move!" Piper yelled panicked.

"Ditto!" Paige yelled.  
"Me neither!" Phoebe shouted nervously, but they didn't worry long. Soon, they were orbed out into the sewer.

"Yuck!" Paige yelled as she realized where they were.  
"It's better than being face to face with the titans when were unprepared," Prue rationalized and her sisters nodded their agreement.

"Speaking of which, where are we?" Phoebe asked.  
"Sanctuary," Roland replied.

"How is a sewer sanctuary?" Paige asked and Phoebe slapped her arm. "What?" she asked as she rubbed her arm where Phoebe hit it. "It was a legitimate question."

"Leo set this place up to protect us. It's the only safe place for us."  
"It doesn't look that protected to me," Paige butted in. "I can see points of open entryway all over."

"Don't worry," Roland assured, "Leo shielded it by a web of fairy magic."  
"Leo did all of this?" Piper questioned.

"We owe Leo everything. Without him, we would all be dead. Good luck with the titans. I have faith in you. We all do."

"What do you mean by we? The entire magical community?" Prue asked.  
"Of course, you are the charmed ones. We all depend on you."

"Oh, no pressure," Phoebe quipped.  
"Okay," Piper spoke. "I am so tired of finding this information out second hand! I want Leo to tell me!"

"Sweetie," Phoebe began. "Don't worry. We'll see Leo soon. He's saving the world."  
"And I really do appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, but I need to talk to my husband." Another jingle is heard. "Oh, don't you jingle me, Leo! I'm your wife. I deserve more than just a jingle!" Piper disappeared in a huff, and her sisters soon followed her back to the manor.  
_

"Nothing is working!" Phoebe hollered in frustration after another of their scenarios failed.  
"Have faith, Phoebe. We'll defeat them," Prue said, trying to encourage her two youngest sisters.

"Prue," Paige stated. "We really appreciate your attempt at encouragement, we really do. It's just not the same as when Leo does it."  
Chris, Addie, and Junior came in the room.

"Where's Aunt—" Junior began, but was cut off by both Addie and Chris shooting him glares. "Ahhh," he tried to cover up, "Piper at? Where's Piper at?"  
"She's upstairs in her room," Paige told.

"She wanted to be alone for a little," Phoebe finished explaining. "Do you know where Cole went?"  
"He said something about work," Addie said, "and if you need him, just call and he'll come."

Phoebe sighed.  
"Wait!" Chris interjected. "Why is Piper upstairs not helping you?"

"Well, as we told you before, Christopher, Piper wanted to be alone for a little," Prue repeated her sister's previous words, obviously getting annoyed.  
"Well, you need to beat the titans, soon!" he reminded them.

"We know that, Chris," Phoebe yelled, letting her frustrations out. "Do you think that I want to be away from my children! Prue just had a baby! Don't you think she wants to be with her family celebrating instead of trying to find a way around the titans!"

Chris, who was just as annoyed, started yelling back, "Why don't you just have them come back here then! It's not like you're doing anything to stop the titans!"

"At the risk of them getting killed!"  
"Chris," Addie suggested, "I think you need to leave for a little."

"Are you kidding me? She's the one yelling at me!"  
"Christopher," Prue warned. "I think it's best if you leave for a while. We need to figure out a way to defeat the titans, without you breathing down our necks every five minutes."

Chris huffed, but orbed out anyway.  
"Hey!" Paige yelled. "No orbing!"

"Thanks," Phoebe said. "He was just so…"

"Annoying?" Addie supplied and Phoebe nodded her head.  
_

Chris appeared 'Up There.'

"Chris!" Leo whispered from behind a pillar. "What are you doing? They're going to find us."  
"Good. They're supposed to."

"Someone orbed," Cronus noted and Chris came out from his hiding spot.  
"There he is! Get him!" Cronus shouted as Chris went behind the pillar again.

"Go," he urged Leo. "Piper and the girls need you." Leo nodded and orbed out as the titans were closing in on Chris.  
_

Leo orbed in the living room, where all of the sisters, Addie, and Junior were now sitting. He was in elder robes.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded. "Oh, it's just you, Leo."  
"Leo!" Piper shouted happily as she ran to him from the couch. "You heard my calls, right?"

"Of course I did. I heard all of yours. I just had to make sure the elders were safe and then I got cornered by the titans. Man, am I glad that Chris came when he did."

"Chris?" Addie asked getting nervous. "What did he do?"  
"He distracted the titans, so I could leave. We don't have a lot of time."

Addie's eyes got wide. "We'll be right back," she said grabbing Junior and leaving.  
"What's wrong with her?" Paige asked.

"We need to forget about them for a minute," Leo insisted. "We need a battle plan."  
"No," Piper objected. "You're sounding like Chris. What we need is some time with you. Leo, do you realize how long you've been gone?"

"Piper, Chris can only hold off the titans for so long."  
"I don't care about Chris! I care about you and our family!"

"Piper," Prue intervened. "Leo's right. We have to fight the titans or we won't have our families to worry about because we'll all be dead."  
"Thanks so much for your positivity," Piper muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just think of something, so I can have my family back."

"We've tried everything so far, and none of the plans have worked," Paige informed them.  
"And Paige is the goddess of war, so, we've tried like every battle plan from ever battle," Phoebe added.

"You girls know how to defeat the titans."  
"We have to declare ourselves gods," Paige said slowly with realization.

Phoebe smacked Prue on the arm. "You're the goddess of wisdom how come you didn't know that?"  
"The ancient Greeks lost their humanity because of it. I didn't think that we should. I mean Addie, Chris and Junior kept telling us not to do it."

"They don't know you like I do. You can do it. Paige, you are the goddess of war because you've been consumed with obtaining power, but you never let the power consume you. Prue, you've experienced so much in your life, that you're one of the wisest people I know."

Prue and Paige both smiled.  
"Phoebe, you managed to make the Source love. Is there any question as to why you're the goddess of love? And Piper, you are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. You're the mother of my children."

"Do you really believe in us that much?"  
"Do you really need to ask me that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotions and right now you have to dig deeper than ever before. Whatever motivates you, your heart, your soul, your darkest fears, you need to find it and channel into power. Power to destroy, not just capture, the titans."

After his little speech, Leo started glowing.  
"Oh my god," Leo whispered. "What's happening to me?"  
_

Demetrius and Cronus appeared at P4, but can't find Chris.  
"It's another dead end!" Demetrius shouted.

"Calm down, Demetrius. The orb trail is stronger here. We're getting closer." He paused for a minute. "Do you sense that? It's an elder out in the open."  
"Do you think that it's our target?"

"Possibly, let's go find out for certain."  
_

During the moments after Leo glowed, Phoebe called for Cole. It was important that he be there.  
"Phoebe," Cole called for her attention when they were alone. "I really don't want you to fight. It's not safe."

"Cole, I fight demons every day. I'm not going to let this discourage me."  
"Phoebe, you're pregnant! I don't think that you fought demons all that much when you were pregnant with Ben!"

"I'm fighting so we can have a family, Cole!"  
"You know what? If you're not going to sit out this fight, I'm going to tell your sisters that you're pregnant. They surely won't allow you to fight."

"Cole, I swear to god if you tell my sisters, I will never forgive you."  
"It's better if you don't forgive me and are alive than if I never say anything and you die!" Cole yelled as he went to leave.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled as she grabbed his arm. "You can't tell them! Not yet!"

While Phoebe and Cole were arguing, Piper and Leo were sitting up in their bedroom alone.  
"Leo, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I really don't."  
"You know what I'm getting tired of this crap. Chris! Addie! Junior! Get here now!"

Chris was the only one that appeared.  
"What? What are you doing? You're going to lead the titans here!"

"Where are Addie and Junior?" she asked confused.  
"What? They aren't here?"

"No, they left after Leo told them that you were leading the titans away. But anyway, what is happening to Leo?"  
"He's been given the chance to become something amazing. He's becoming an—"

"No," she cut him off. "Don't you dare say it! Leo is not becoming an elder!"  
"The titans will be here any minute. I think you should go back to your sisters."

"No!" she shouted and Chris was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious.  
"You found your power, Piper. Control it."

"Piper!" they heard Prue yell from downstairs, right after they heard a loud bang.

When Piper came downstairs she saw Prue and Paige in the conservatory with Demetrius and Cronus.

"Where is the elder that created you?" Cronus demanded.  
"Where is Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Right here," she said as she entered the room alone.  
Piper held out her hand and the ground shook, creating an opening. Paige zapped her trident at the titans' feet and they fell into the hole. The opening shut after they fell in.

"Thank god," Prue muttered and Paige and Phoebe nodded their heads in agreement.  
Piper turned around and saw Leo standing behind her. "You found your power, you all did. Now you have to give it back."

Piper shook her head no as she disappeared in a gust of wind.  
"Oh no," Paige said as she watched her sister disappear.

"Chris!" Addie yelled as she and Junior ran into the conservatory. She hugged them, but then her face turned stern. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Here, there, everywhere," he shrugged and she smacked his arm.  
"Not funny," she scolded.

"Sorry," he apologized.  
"It's all right, just don't do it again!"

"What's going on in here?" Junior asked as he looked around the room.  
"Piper left without giving the power back. Leo just took the powers of Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Prue is scrying, Paige is calling Henry and telling them that it's safe for them to return, but I don't think that they should right now. Do you see the storm that Piper's emotions are causing?"

"Where's Phoebe?" Addie asked.  
"She," he began, but then paused. "I actually don't know where she went, but she couldn't have gone far."

They looked over to Prue, Paige, and Leo just in time to see Leo orb out.  
"Where's he going?" Junior asked.

Prue looked angry. "He bailed on us to go see the elders."  
"What? Why would he do that?" Phoebe asked as she walked in with Cole behind her.

"I'm not sure. Where have you been, Cole?"  
Cole looked even angrier than Prue did. "I was held up," he said as he glanced at Phoebe.

"Okay! What is up with this storm?" Phoebe questioned as a branch broke off of a tree and hit the window.  
"It's Piper," Addie answered.

"What do you mean, it's Piper?" Prue asked.  
"Do you remember the weather shifts that happened when the titans were first awakened?" Paige started to explain. "She's Mother Nature right now and imagine what she's feeling, what she's going through."

"So, if you were an angry god, where would you go?"  
"Somewhere where I can enjoy the damage that I'm inflicting," Prue answered.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge with an umbrella.  
"Piper!" Paige yelled.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled back.  
"Piper, c'mon we're going to take you back to your family," Prue insisted.

"What family? Leo's gone. He left us."  
Phoebe, despite her growing headache from everyone's emotions shouted at her sister, "You need to go back to your children, Matt and Meli! Or did you forget about them?"

"Don't talk to me about my children, Phoebe! You're the one who said that you knew he wouldn't leave! But you were wrong! He left!" Piper disappeared in another gust of wind and her sisters stood there shocked until Paige orbed them back to the manor.  
_

"Where is he!" Piper cried as she appeared in Elderland.  
Leo, hearing Piper's voice, turned and walked over to her. "Piper, what are you doing?"

"Leo, you asked me to marry you and I did. You asked me for a family and I gave you two children. And now you just expect me to watch you walk away from it all?"

"It's not that simple, Piper it's really not."  
"Well then make it simple, Leo. Come home with me. Come home to our family."

After a couple of seconds deliberation Leo looked into Piper's eyes. "All right," he said extending his hand to her. "Let's go home." And they left in a flurry of orbs.

_  
When they returned to the manor, the rain had subsided and everyone was there.  
"Mommy!" Matt shouted as his parents appeared, "Daddy!"

Leo and Piper both smiled. "Hi, buddy! Where's your sister?"  
"Aunt Phoebe has her, Daddy." He looked at Piper and wrinkled his nose. "Is that a new dress, Mommy?"

Leo laughed as he realized that he had neglected to take the powers out of Piper. "Hold on, buddy. I'll fix that right now." He went over to the table and collected the urn. He then walked over and held it at Piper, who nodded. He extracted the powers and she returned to her normal self. Matt smiled and Phoebe handed Meli to Piper as Leo picked up Matt. Piper smiled. Her family was back together again. Life couldn't get much better than it was. 


	6. Chapter 6

Things were going good for Piper, but not so much for Phoebe. After the Titans were defeated, Cole wouldn't even look at her, and he left a short time afterward. She left soon after he did, taking Charleigh and Ben with her.

-Line Break-

"Hey," Chris whispered to Addie and Junior when they were alone in the kitchen. "Where are we going to stay? It's not like we can leave yet."

"I know," Addie replied. "I'm working on it."  
"It's almost eleven, we've gotta find a place soon," Junior added.

"You need a place to stay?" Prue asked, as she and Piper, with Meli in her arms, walked into the room.  
"Uh, well, yeah," Addie said.

"It's not exactly like we have somewhere to stay. We did come from the future to save all magic," Chris complained, which earned him a glare from everyone in the room.

"Anyway," Piper responded, rolling her eyes and rocking Meli, who had begun to fuss, "there's a room above P4. It's small, but you can squeeze in there until you find a bigger place."

"Thank you," Addie said as she nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks," Junior added.

Chris didn't say anything, and Addie elbowed him in the side.

"Whatever, thanks," he mumbled.

-Line Break—

"Cole," Phoebe called, but he didn't come.

"Cole," she tried again, "Cole, please. We need to talk." Cole appeared with a stern expression on his face.  
"What?" he questioned.

"You know what. We need to talk about what happened at the manor."  
"No, we need to talk about how you don't care about your safety. We need to talk about how you don't care about my opinion. We need to talk about you're pregnant and went up against the titans. We need to talk-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Phoebe said as she threw her hands up. "I understand that you're not happy—"  
"I'm not just unhappy, Phoebe. I'm pissed off. You trapped me in the crystals to avoid telling your sisters! You could've gotten seriously hurt. What happened if you lost control of your powers like Paige did when she was pregnant with Gennie and Gwen?"

"Cole," she sighed, "you don't understand. I couldn't risk losing one of my sisters in that fight."  
"And I can't risk losing you or the baby! I don't understand how you don't see that."

"I do, Cole. I do. It's just, we almost lost Prue before, and when I—I figured it out, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her again, especially since she has her boys and Andy. I'm sorry."

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose and began to breathe deeply. "Okay," he said, taking his hand away from his face. "Okay, as long as you promise to sit out of some fights, it'll be all right."

She smiled slightly as she approached him. "I think I can do that."  
She wrapped her arms around her waist and he kissed the top of her head.

"And, we have to tell your sisters soon." Phoebe pulled away from their embrace.  
"What?"

"We have to tell your sisters soon," Cole repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They need to know so they can help protect you."

"No, no, no. Cole, we can't tell them yet. We haven't even told them about us yet. They're gonna go ballistic."  
"Phoebe, they need to know. You need to be protected."

"No, Cole, just no," Phoebe protested.  
"Phoebe, I can't keep doing this. Your sisters need to know. You need to tell them, about everything."

"No, Cole. I'm not going to until I'm ready, until it's time."

Cole took a couple of steps back and then faded out, leaving Phoebe alone.

-Line Break—

The next morning, Phoebe went to the manor after picking letters up for her column. However, instead of doing her job, she was sitting in the attic looking through the Book when Paige came in.  
"Hey, Paige."  
"Hey, Pheebs. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, just looking through the Book." '_Looking for the spell that mom used to conceal her pregnancy with you…' _she thought to herself.

"Why did a demon attack?"  
"No, I was just looking through it."  
"Oh, so…"

"So, how have the twins been lately?"  
"Fine. A little fussy lately. I think they're teething."

"Aw, my little nieces."  
"They're okay, though."

"That's good. How are you?" '_There has to be a reason that Paige came up here,'_ she wondered.  
"I've been doing good. How about you?"

"Fine," she only half-lied.  
"So, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Okay, shoot," she replied.  
"Well, since we've defeated Teviel… and the titans, things have been settling down and I've been wondering, since you've never told us…"

"Go on…" she urged.  
"Can you please, please, please, just tell me who Charleigh's father is?"

Phoebe sighed and Paige took that as a 'no.'  
"Phoebe, please. I'm curious."

"Paige, why does it matter? I doubt you know him anyway."  
"Well, if I don't know him then why does it matter if you tell me who it is?"

Phoebe groaned. Should she just tell her to get her off of her back?  
"All right, I guess I can tell you—" Paige squealed with happiness at getting her sister to crack.

"BUT," Phoebe told her, "this stays between us two, okay?"  
"Yes, yes, yes! I promise."

"Okay, Charleigh's father is a man named Roger."  
"Roger?" someone asked from the attic door. When Phoebe turned around she saw the one person she would never want to hear what she just said, besides Roger.

When she turned around, she found Prue standing there.

"What? Prue? What, what are you doing?" she stumbled through finding the right words.  
"Well, at first I came up here to see what you two were doing, then I heard you talking and decided I should wait to hear what you were going to say. I just can't believe it."

"Prue, it's, it's not what it… Prue, I swear…"  
"Phoebe, you are my sister! I believed you! I can't believe that you would do this! I can't believe that he was right! You know what, Phoebe? You're a slut!" Prue was still fuming when she turned around and stomped down the stairs.

Phoebe was now crying. "Phoebe," Paige began cautiously as she walked over to her sister and tried to comfort her. "What was that all about?"

"Paige, I can't…" she sobbed. "I just can't right now."  
"Maybe you can try to talk to her when she's less angry. You know Prue."  
"Paige, I doubt she'll ever talk to me again."

"You never know," Paige insisted.  
"Yes, I do."

-Line Break-

Throughout the rest of the day, Phoebe kept trying to talk to Prue, who would just usually storm out. Paige had no idea what was going on, or even who Roger was.

"Hey," Piper said as she walked into the living room and found Paige looking through an old photo album.  
"Hey," Paige replied distractedly, not looking up.

"Whatcha doing?"  
"Just…looking…for…" she trailed off and closed the album. She huffed. "Do you know anyone named Roger?"

Piper furrowed her brow. "Roger? Why?"  
"Just… do you?"

"Um, yeah. There was this guy, Roger Wainsfield. Why?"  
"Was he important to Prue or Phoebe? Or even you?"

"Actually, he was Prue's fiancé a long time ago. Why are you bringing this up?"  
"It's really complicated. Did he ever have anything with Phoebe?"

"He hit on her and told Prue it was the opposite. She believed him and she and Phoebe stopped speaking for a while. Can you fill me in with a shortened version please?"

"There's gotta be more to this…" Paige mumbled to herself, getting up and walking out of the room.  
"Paige!" Piper yelled as she followed her. Paige was on the stairs and turned around.

"What is going on?" Piper questioned.  
"This guy Roger is Charleigh's father," Paige replied slightly impatient. "Phoebe and Prue got into an argument."

"Whoa, what?"  
"Mhm, but I think that there's more to this. In fact, I can almost guarantee that. Phoebe looked so…" She grunted and turned to run back up the stairs. "I've gotta figure this out."

"Paige, wait!" Piper called, following her youngest sister up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Paige," she heard Prue say. "What are you doing?"  
"I need you to do something with me. Come on!"

Piper continued to follow Paige as she pulled Prue up to the attic. When she opened the door, Phoebe was sitting on the couch by the Book. Prue immediately stopped walking.

Phoebe looked up from the couch and smiled weakly. "Hey, guys."

"What is she still doing here?"  
"Prue," Piper admonished.

"No, no, it's okay. I've gotta go get Charleigh soon anyway. Thanks for picking Ben up, Piper."  
"No!" Paige exclaimed. "You two are not going anywhere."

"What?" they cried in unison.  
"There's more to this story," Paige explained. "And I intend to find out what that is."

Piper closed the attic door.  
"Come on, guys," Phoebe began as she started to walk toward the attic door. "I really have to go pick Charleigh up from practice."

"Uh, uh," Paige stuttered while she tried to think of a spell.

"The bond which was not to be done,

Give us the power to see it undone,

And turn back time to which it was begun!"

The world swirled and soon bright lights engulfed the sisters, transporting them back in time. Phoebe didn't know where they were going.

When they finally arrived at the right time, they found themselves in Prue's old apartment.

Phoebe realized when they were. She was at the exact moment of her life that she was trying to forget.  
She was _there._ She was where _it_ had happened.

And now, her sisters where there. They would see. They would know.

Suddenly, she began gasping for air. What was happening to the air? She was suffocating.  
"Paige," she pleaded, "please, stop this. Please make it stop."

Her sisters looked over at her. For the first time that night, Paige questioned her decision.  
"I'm sorry, Pheebs, but the spell has to play out."

Phoebe saw her younger self rush through the door. "Phoebe," she heard him say.  
She was still hyperventilating when the room started to spin. She tried to steady her breathing, but was unsuccessful.

She closed her eyes to stop from seeing what she knew was going to happen, but the images wouldn't go away. Everything was replaying in her mind.

She knew what was coming. Tears started to seep from her closed eyes as the images played in her head.

Not only could she see it, but she could feel it too. She felt him kiss her, she felt his hand over her mouth, and she felt the slap across her face when she struggled. She could smell his overpowering cologne.

The images kept replaying in her head with the thought that her sisters would know. "NO!" she screamed, as the images finally subsided. Instead of opening her eyes, Phoebe's world became black.

-Line Break—

She was back in Prue's old apartment. _He _was there. They were alone. He started to advance on her. _It _was going to happen again. She closed her eyes and flinched away. She had to stop it. "NO!" she screamed again

She opened her eyes as she shot up in a bed, Piper's bed. She was breathing heavily and dripping with sweat, but she was relieved. It was only a dream. They didn't know.

"Phoebe," Paige's worried voice called and she looked toward the end of the bed. Sure enough, all three of her sisters were sitting there.

"Phoebe," another voice, Piper's, called, "are you all right?"  
"Yeah," she said as she yawned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Pheebs," Paige directed Phoebe's attention back toward her, "You don't remember anything?"  
"Well I remember being in the attic, but then everything is fuzzy."

"You, you don't remember me casting a spell or anything?"  
Oh no, it wasn't a dream. They knew. All of them knew.

She looked at all of her sister's faces. Piper's and Paige's were the same mirrored image of concern and sadness.

Prue wouldn't meet her eyes. Phoebe saw her expression was one of concern and sadness… and was that guilt? What did Prue have to feel guilty about? She didn't do anything.

Phoebe began hyperventilating again. They knew. They all knew. Did they tell Cole? Andy? Leo? Henry?

Piper and Paige rushed to her side and one of them picked up a paper bag and handed it to her. Prue stood back, away from the group.

Her breathing finally slowed, and Piper handed her a glass of water. "Here," she said. "You need to drink something."

She took a sip, but then put the cup on the nightstand. "Prue," Phoebe said. "What's wrong?"  
Prue turned her head toward Phoebe, but still wouldn't meet her gaze. "Why didn't you tell us," she whispered so low that Phoebe barely heard it.

Phoebe hesitated for only a minute. "Because I couldn't, Prue. I just couldn't."  
"Yes, you could've! You could have told us at anytime!"

"You wouldn't have believed me anyway!" Phoebe screamed back. "You never believed me back then!" She paused, and then whispered, "And maybe, I didn't want you to know how stupid I was."

There was silence, not an awkward silence, but definitely not a comfortable one.

Paige finally spoke. "Phoebe, do you think this was your fault? Because it wasn't. It was his fault, his mistake, not yours."

She hesitated. "I know, but it… it's just so hard sometimes. I know that if I didn't believe him and go there, it would have never happened. So, sometimes I… I feel like I'm partially responsible."

"Phoebe," Piper's strong, reassuring voice spoke, "That was not your fault in any way, shape, or form. There was no way for you to even guess that anything like that was going to happen. You couldn't know for certain if something was really wrong with Prue."

Piper and Paige hugged Phoebe.

Prue went over and joined in the hug. When they all pulled back, Phoebe saw that Prue had tears in her eyes. "Phoebe," she said as she looked directly into her eyes. "I am so sorry for the things I said to you. I was angry and I- I didn't know. I took my feelings out on you and you didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry."

Phoebe reached out and hugged her sister. "It's okay," she whispered.  
"Does Roger know about Charleigh," Paige asked.  
"No, and he never will. Charleigh is **my** daughter, not his. He did nothing that requires him to know. He doesn't deserve to know her."

"Understandable," Prue said as she pulled away from Phoebe. "So," she said. "Are we good?"  
Phoebe nodded, "Yes, yes we are."

"Good," Piper said cheerfully. "We better go downstairs then. Everyone was extremely worried about you."

"Including the future-people," Prue added. "Which was weird."

"Did, did you tell them? About you know?"  
"No, we figured that you would, if you wanted to, when you were ready."

Phoebe nodded her acknowledgement.  
"Do you want to go down stairs?" Piper questioned. "Ben has been asking about you."

"You don't have to," Prue added quickly, "If you're not feeling up to it."  
"No, I'm okay," Phoebe insisted as she began to climb out of Piper's bed. "I would really like to see my kids."

The sisters went downstairs and saw Ben playing with the other kids, but Charleigh wasn't there.

"Mommy!" he yelled as he ran to her. She scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek.  
"Hey, buddy. Where's your sister?"

"She wen' to her friend's house. Are you 'kay? Auntie Piper said you were sick."

She chuckled. "Yeah, buddy. I'm fine now."

-Line Break—

It seemed like things were getting better for Phoebe, but she began to notice that Charleigh was avoiding her family, more specifically, Phoebe.

It seemed like every night Charleigh was sleeping over someone's house, staying late at school for some club or project, or soccer practice.

"I'm sleeping over Brennah's house," Charleigh called as she walked through the condo.  
"Wait, Charleigh. I think we need to talk," Phoebe called as she joined her.

She huffed. "What?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
"What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly.  
"Charleigh, please, talk to me. I need to know what's going on. You're avoiding everyone, Ben, your aunts and cousins…me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not avoiding you, Mother. I'm just busy."  
"Every day? Charleigh, come on. Talk to me."

She sighed. "I know," she whispered.  
"Huh?"

"I know, okay? I know all about what happened at Aunt Prue's and Aunt Piper's a couple of days ago. I was just trying to make your life easier."  
"What? What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking about my father to your sisters! You never wanted me at all, not even after you told me that you wanted to keep me, but couldn't! You lied to me!"

"Charleigh," Phoebe whispered, extending an arm to hug Charleigh, but she pulled away. "You, you don't understand. You weren't supposed to hear that. I didn't mean it like that."

She snorted. "Of course you didn't."  
"No, Charleigh, I'm serious. I know that… the way you were conceived wasn't… but when I found out that I was pregnant with you, I wanted you so bad that I ran away to New York, just so I could keep you."

"You—you mean, you really wanted me from the start?"  
"Of course I did. I never wanted to give you up. I thought you knew that."

"I do now."  
Phoebe smiled. "Okay, well let's spend some time together, okay? Cole has Ben tonight. We can get dinner and then talk."

Charleigh smiled back at her mother. "Okay. Hey, why hasn't Cole been around as much?"  
Phoebe looked down. "He's just been busy," she lied.

"Oh-kay," Charleigh said unconvinced. "What about the future-people, any news on them?"  
Phoebe shrugged. "Nope, they've been going after demons for the past couple of days. We don't know why they're still here."

"Maybe I can help tomorrow?"  
"Sure," Phoebe said, walking out the door with her daughter.

-End—

I'm back! Okay, so my inspiration for this story just kind of deflated. I don't know why, but it did, until I started reading 'Tempus Fugit' by Sara Wolfe. It's a really good story. Go read it!

Okay, so this chapter is long, like really, really long, ten pages long. I hope you enjoy it especially after such a long wait. And there shouldn't be another long wait because I was on such a roll that I wrote the next chapter.

Oh & happy holidays!

Review & I'll love you forever.(:


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe and Paige were up in the attic looking for the materials to summon Grams for the twins' and Meli's wiccaning in a couple of days, when Phoebe suddenly stopped.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?"

"Uh, nothing, I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I saw you throwing up in the kitchen earlier."

_'Crap. I didn't know anyone was there.'_

"Phoebe?" Paige called, "You okay?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"So, how are things with Charleigh? Back to normal?"

"Not exactly back to normal but..." she trailed off hearing the noise again.

"But, what? Phoebe?" But Phoebe didn't answer.

Paige looked up from the trunk she was looking in and saw that Phoebe was in some sort of trance and walking out the door.

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Where are you going?"

"Gotta...go..." she heard Phoebe mumble.

"Wait! Phoebe! Where do you have to go!" she yelled growing concerned. When Phoebe didn't answer, Paige began to follow her.

She was halfway down the stairs when she saw Phoebe turning the handle on the door. "Phoebe!" She called but Phoebe ignored her again. She rushed to the door and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and it seemed to have worked because Phoebe turned and looked at her.

But instead of snapping out of the trance, Phoebe glared at her. "Phoebe, what's wrong with you? Let's go in the living room and sit down." Phoebe continued to glare at her and then, without warning Paige was flung across the room and landed on the floor.

"What the hell? How did you do that? Phoebe!" She shouted as she got off the floor and ran toward her sister.

Instead of flinging her back again Phoebe threw her arm out and a stream of fire emitted from her hand. Paige jumped to the floor and Phoebe took the opportunity to leave. "PHOEBE!" Paige yelled, running after her.

When she came outside, she saw Phoebe standing by an ice cream truck. Not a moment later, Phoebe was sucked into it. "Oh my God! Phoebe!" She ran up to the truck, but the window was already shut. "Crap!" She yelled exasperated, as the truck continued down the street.

Paige rushed into the house and immediately grabbed the phone. She dialed Prue's number and she answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Pa-"

"Prue. You need to come home. All of you. Now."

"Why? What's wrong?" she questioned, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice.

"Phoebe is gone. She was taken."

"By who?"

"I- I don't know. I couldn't see."

"Okay. I'll go tell Piper and we'll be there as soon as we can." She said as she hung up.

Paige ran a hand through her hair and began to trek up the stairs to look through the book.

Prue and Piper returned later with all nine kids, Henry, Leo, and Andy in tow.

"Paige?" Piper called as she walked toward the steps.

"Up here!" she responded.

"Okay." Prue explained, "Piper and I will go upstairs and look through the Book with Paige, Leo, you go and check with the Elders, and Henry and Andy, you stay here with the kids. Maybe we can get the future people away from hunting demons for once…"

Leo nodded and then orbed out. An annoyed look passed on Henry's face, but then disappeared as fast as it came. Prue and Piper didn't notice as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Aunt Prue? Aunt Piper?" Charleigh called and they turned to face her. "I want to help."

"Charleigh," Piper began, "this is too dangerous. You need to stay down here and wait."

"But she's my mom!" she exclaimed, "I should be able to help!"

"I wanna help Mommy, too!" Ben shouted as he ran next to Charleigh.

Piper sighed. "Ben, the only way you can help your mommy is if you stay down here with Uncle Henry, Uncle Andy, and Charleigh."

"But I want my mommy!" he cried as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Ben. Shhh, buddy." Charleigh comforted him. "It'll be okay. I'll…" she sighed. "I'll stay here with you."

"'Kay." he sniffled as Charleigh took his hand and led him back to the group.

"All right." Prue instructed, "Let's go help find Phoebe."

When they arrived in the attic, Paige was reading something in the Book of Shadows.

"Hey, any luck?" Prue asked.

"No, not yet." Paige replied distracted.

"What happened?" Piper asked and Paige looked up.

"Well," she began, "Phoebe and I were looking for the materials for the wiccaning and she asked me if I heard this noise, but I didn't. Then we started talking and she went into like a trance or something and left the attic. She wouldn't tell me where she was going and I tried to stop her, but when I did, get this, she threw me across the room."

"I thought you said she was taken?" Prue questioned.

"She was, but that was after this."

Piper was stuck on the fact that Phoebe threw their sister. "What? She threw you across the room? How?"

"Telekinetically, just like Prue."

"That's impossible." Piper pointed out, "Phoebe doesn't have telekinesis."

"I know, but that's not all." Paige said and her sister looked at her. "Before she was taken, she threw _fire_ at me."

"What? Fire? She threw it?" Piper asked and Paige nodded.

"At you?" Prue sought to confirm and Paige nodded again.

"Didn't see that one coming." Piper commented.

"Neither did I," Paige agreed. "After that though, she left and was sucked in by this ice cream truck."

"Oh my God." Piper realized, "Caleb."

"What? Caleb? Who's Caleb?"

"Caleb," Piper began to explain to Paige, "is the ice cream man in the truck. It's supposed to collect demon children. The question is: why did he take Phoebe?"

"I don't know." Paige replied honestly.

"I think I do. I knew something was up," Prue mumbled. "Cole!"

"Cole?" Paige asked.

"What does he have to do with this?" Piper added.

"Put all the pieces together. Caleb collects demonic children. Phoebe's been acting strange. She's throwing fire, using telekinesis, and attacking Paige."

Realization struck her sisters then and Paige spoke, "Just like when she was pregnant with Ben."

"Oh, my gosh. What's with all of her secrets! ?"

"I don't know." Prue said, "But we have to find her, then we can kick her ass." _

Phoebe peeked out from behind the snow covered tree she was hiding behind.

"Crap." she said to herself. "How am I gonna get out of here? How did I even get **in** here?"

She felt the baby inside of her kick and then she realized.

"Oh." She put a hand on her abdomen. "I forgot that you have a bit of demon blood in you. Mommy's sorry. I should've left when I first heard the ice cream truck."

The baby kicked again. "Don't worry. Mommy will find a way out of here..." She saw a girl run and fall, then get sucked up by 'the Nothing.' "...or your aunts will."

"Cole!" Prue yelled for the fourth time. "We need you!" When he didn't appear, Prue threw her hands up in the air. "He's not going to come for me. One of you try."

"Cole! Phoebe needs you!" Paige yelled.

When he still didn't appear, Piper tried a new approach."Ben needs you!"

He faded in almost instantly and looked around the room. "What's wrong with Ben?"

"Why didn't you come when we said Phoebe needed you?"

"What's wrong with Ben?" He repeated.

"We thought you would care more about the woman carrying your child," Prue said trying to get him to confirm what they already knew.

Cole stood dumbstruck and Prue knew she had her answer.

"Why didn't you tell us, Cole?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe, she was, uh, worried, about your reactions. We were going to tell you, but we never agreed on when. She told you without me?" He looked around the room and noticed she wasn't there. "Where is Phoebe?"

"She didn't tell us, we figured it out." Piper explained. "That's why we needed you, to confirm our suspicions."

"Oh. Where is she?"

"She was kidnapped," Piper continued to explain, "by the ice cream man."

"The, the ice cream man? She was kidnapped in the ice cream truck?"

"Not the regular ice cream truck, stupid." Paige snapped.

"Paige." Piper reprimanded, "We can wait until we find Phoebe to bitch at them. Now, we're going to need a mortal to open the door after we find the truck."

"We can ask dad like we did before." Prue suggested.

"But he just had chemo," Piper reminded her.

"We just need them to open the door?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Prue confirmed.

"We can use Henry, then. If we just need him to answer the door, I guess it's okay."

"Okay," Piper said. "Now all we need to do is find the truck and get her out."

"And," Prue spoke, "we need to be sure that Ben stays away from the truck at all times."

"Why?" Cole asked, "What's up with this ice cream truck?"

"It sucks demonic children in and 'the Nothing' sucks them up. There's no escape and you can only hide for so long," Leo explained as he orbed in.

"They don't know why Phoebe was lured to the truck," Leo stated.

"But we do," Prue said.

"You do? What is it?"

"Oh, it's a shocker," Paige sneered and Leo exchanged a confused glance.

"She's pregnant," Piper explained.

"Whoa. Hold up," Leo said

Paige pointed at Cole and he shrugged. "Don't we need to find this truck?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we do," Paige noted. "Can we scry for the truck?"

"Not for the truck," Prue pointed out, "but maybe for Caleb."

"Okay, I'll go scry for him. Paige you go tell Henry, and Prue go make sure that Ben is okay."

Paige walked down the stairs and Henry was standing watching the older boys play.

"Hey," She said, getting his attention.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Not yet, but we know how to make it okay."

"Well, that's good," he said as he turned away.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just that you all get to go off and help and I'm stuck here watching. I mean I can understand you and your sisters need to, but even Leo and Cole help. Sometimes even Andy helps, but I can't."

"Henry, you do help. You watch over the kids when we need to do something dangerous."

"But it doesn't help much."

"It does, more than you know. But right now, we need you to do something to help save Phoebe."

"Sure," he said, "anything."

"We need you to open the door to an ice cream truck."

"What? An ice cream truck?"

"It's a demon-catching ice cream truck."

"Oh. How did Phoebe get sucked into a demon-catching ice cream truck, when she's not a demon?"

"She's pregnant with Cole's baby."

"What," Andy asked as he walked into the living room.

"I know it's unexpected, but we're going to bitch at them after we find her. So, you're going to help, Henry?"

"Absolutely."

Phoebe heard the swirl of 'the Nothing' overhead and ran behind another tree.

"I hope they find a way to get us out soon." She said as she patted her abdomen.

She paused for a minute, thinking, before she shouted, "Leo! Leo!"

He didn't appear and she sighed. "I didn't think it would work."

"Maybe your daddy will hear. Cole!"

Cole was sitting in the living room trying to comfort Ben when he thought he heard Phoebe call him.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Charleigh.

"Hear what?" she replied.

"Oh, no, Cole," Paige said as she entered from the kitchen. "Not you too."

"No, no. I'm certain I didn't hear an ice cream truck."

"What did you hear?"

"It sounded like Phoebe was calling me, but it wasn't very loud. Kind of just like... an echo." He shook his head. "It was probably just nothing. Did Piper find the guy?"

"She did, but he's in a truck and keeps moving."

"Okay," he sighed. "I have an idea."

"All right. Shoot."

"When Piper gets a location, I'll fade out and stop it there until you can bring Henry and get her."

"Sounds good. Come up to the attic with me and we'll tell Piper."

"Okay. Cole, 6th and Battery. Go, hurry." Piper told him and he faded out.

"Should we orb?" Paige asked and she nodded in response.

"Okay, I'll go get Henry and you call Leo. He and Andy will sit with the kids."

Cole looked around and realized he was alone, with the exception of the ice cream truck of course, and discreetly threw a small energy ball at the tire of the truck, causing it to pop immediately.

He looked down the street and realized that right down there was where he first proposed to Phoebe. He vaguely heard a man talk as bittersweet memories began to overtake his thoughts. He remembered their wedding day and the disaster that was.

It was his dream come true and his worst nightmare all together.

"Cole?" Prue's voice broke through his thoughts. "Did you see a guy leave the truck?"

"Uhm," he stammered, "I think so."

"You **think** so?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention after I stopped it."

"Whatever. Henry, you think you could open it now?"

"Sure," he responded as he walked toward the truck. "It's nice to not be completely useless for awhile."

Piper and Prue gave their sister a curious look but Paige just shrugged. Cole started to follow Henry and the sisters soon followed.

Henry took a deep breath as he pulled on the handle, but it didn't work. The girls were shocked.

"Try again." Paige urged, and he did, but it still didn't work.

In the truck, Phoebe was beginning to shiver. _'Maybe'_ she thought, _'I can make a fire, like I did in the house.'_

_'Oh, no,' _she realized. _'I threw fire at Paige. I hope she's okay.'_ She started to look for tree branches she could use for the fire she was going to make.

She found a few useful pieces when she remembered she couldn't use her powers in the ice cream truck.

"Dammit!" she yelled in frustration as she threw the branches against a snow-covered tree. At the resounding thud, Phoebe heard a shriek. She looked around the tree and saw a girl, maybe five or six years old, who was crying. She walked towards the girl, forgetting that the truck was meant to catch demon children.

"Hey," she spoke softly to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The little girl looked like she was going to respond, but instead of talking, she collapsed into Phoebe's arms and started sobbing.

"Shhh," she soothed. "It's going to be okay."

When the girl quieted down a bit Phoebe turned her and looked in her face. "What's your name?"

"Ronnie."

"Hi, Ronnie. My name's Phoebe."

"H-hi, Phoebe," She hiccupped.

"Do you know how you got in the truck?"

"I was outside playin' an' my friend went over to it and got pulled in. I went to help but I couldn't and it took me too."

That's when she remembered that the truck took demon children, and she almost pulled her arms away from Ronnie. But Phoebe tapped into her empathy and could only sense genuine confusion and fear from her. Surely, she must be an innocent.

"My friend got taken up there," she informed as she pointed her finger upward, "I tried to help her, but I couldn't. The monster got her!"

"It's okay, Ronnie. I promise we'll get out of here and then I'll take you home to your mommy and daddy."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

Cole, Paige, Piper, Prue, and Henry arrived at the Manor, even more annoyed than before.

"Where's Phoebe?" Andy asked.

Cole sighed. "We couldn't get the door open."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I don't know. It just wouldn't work!" Henry basically yelled.

"Henry, it wasn't your fault." Paige tried to comfort him.

"Yes it is. You fight demons all the time, and I can't even open a door right!"  
"There's got to be something wrong with the truck _not_ you_._"

"Whatever," he said as he stormed into the living room.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Paige mumbled.

"Paige, let's get focused on Phoebe right now. We can figure that out later."

Paige sighed, her eyes still staring in the direction Henry had stormed off in, but then turned toward them. "You're right. We need a new plan," she noted as she walked up to the attic with Cole, Prue, and Piper.

After a couple minutes of brainstorming, Paige came up with an idea.

"I've got it!" she shouted and Piper jumped from the sudden noise.

"What?" Both Piper and Cole asked.

"Maybe…Ben or Charleigh could summon her here."

They seemed to think this over for a minute.

"We could try," Piper shrugged. "It's not like we have any other ideas."

"All right. Let's go get them."

Ben and Charleigh eagerly agreed to help and they were both up in the attic. They were sitting on Aunt Pearl's old couch and trying to focus, when Prue began to speak.

"Why didn't the truck work? It did before," she mused.

"I don't know," Paige responded, "but please don't say anything around Henry because he's kinda touchy about it."

"Can you please be a little quieter?" Charleigh requested.

"What are you doing," Andy asked as he walked into the room.

"They're trying to summon Phoebe here, because we couldn't get her earlier."

"Oh, will it work?"

"We don't know," Paige responded, "but it's all we have right now."

Phoebe ran behind another tree, holding on to Ronnie's hand.

"Are we safe from the monster?" Ronnie asked innocently.

"For now, but we have to be alert, so we can run if we need to, okay?"

She nodded and Phoebe sat down. Ronnie sat down beside her, still clutching her hand.

"When are we gonna get out of here?"

"We have to wait for my sisters to find a way." As soon as the words left her mouth, Phoebe sent a pulling sensation.

She looked down to make sure Ronnie was still holding her hand, and she was. She began to feel nauseous and the next thing she knew she was in the Manor's attic.

Cole, Prue, Piper, and Paige were all waiting in the attic, staring at the kids when suddenly, a light emerged. It disappeared a moment later to reveal Phoebe and a young girl.

"It worked," Paige said in disbelief.

"Mommy!" Ben yelled as he flung himself toward her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hi, buddy." She looked around the room and saw everyone, "Hi…uh, everyone."

Prue smirked. "Hi, Phoebe."

"Uh oh," Phoebe said when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Who's this?" Ben asked when he noticed Ronnie standing behind his mother.

"This is Ronnie," Phoebe stated simply gesturing to the quivering girl hiding behind her legs. "I found her and I'm going to help her."

"Phoebe," Piper yelled, "You know you're not supposed to help them get out of the truck!"

"I know, Piper, but I couldn't sense anything bad from her. She's an innocent who needs our help."

"How are you so sure?" Paige questioned.

"I told you I couldn't sense anything bad from her."

"Well, I've always trusted your judgment," Cole said and her eyes immediately flickered to him.

"So have we," Piper agreed. "Charleigh, Ben, how about you take Ronnie downstairs and get her something to eat." Then she turned to Ronnie, "You must be starving, being in that truck for so long."

Ronnie nodded and the kids left, Charleigh a bit reluctant.

As soon as the door closed, they all focused their attention on Phoebe.

"So, Pheebs, anything you wanna tell us?" Paige asked and by her tone, Phoebe could tell that Cole had told them something.

Nevertheless, she stood there trying to think of an excuse, but she was just procrastinating what was inevitable.

She looked over at Cole, and when she made eye contact, he shrugged.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know already, but I'm pregnant."

"And…" Paige pried, trying to get more information from her older sister.

"And I've been seeing Cole since the whole Teviel thing happened."

"Cole," Piper yelled. "You didn't tell us you've been together that long!"

He shrugged again, "You never asked."

There was silence, a tense filled silence, until Prue sighed annoyed.

"I still can't believe you lied to us."

Phoebe immediately thought about telling her sisters that she didn't technically lie to them, but she stopped herself before she could. Excuses would get her nowhere, and she knew it.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was going to tell you, but I... I didn't know how you were going to react and I was selfish, and I'm really, really, sorry."

"You're damn right you've been selfish! You could've gotten yourself and your baby killed!" Prue yelled.

"Prue," Piper cautioned, "relax, okay?"

"Okay," she breathed deeply. "I'm relaxed. Phoebe, I understand why you didn't tell us, but you know the trouble secrets cause this family. Look at today!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. "You could've gotten yourself killed. How is that fair to Charleigh or Ben? How is that fair to anyone?"

"All right," Paige interjected. "How about we all just deal with this later so we can all get some rest? Especially you," she pointed at Phoebe, "after the day you've had."

Prue opened her mouth to object but Piper put her finger up, signaling her to be quiet.

"No arguments, we're all going to go downstairs and find out how to help that little girl. Afterwards, we'll have a night to think about everything, just like after the whole Roger situation happened. Then, tomorrow, when we've had time to think clearly, we will talk about this."

After they all had agreed, Prue, Piper and Paige left the attic, leaving Phoebe and Cole alone for the first time since their argument.

"Cole," she began, "I'm sorry. You were right. I should have listened to you."

"It's okay, as long as you're both safe, I'm happy."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He offered her his hand and she took it.

He kissed her and they walked out of the attic.

-End—

Ugh, I know I said that I had this finished and it'd be posted right away, but no one acknowledged that they read it, so I thought that nobody was reading it. Then I thought I'd post it anyway on the off chance that someone actually was.

So, let me know what you thought. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thanks for reading. (:


End file.
